Love is a burning thing
by Myno.1fan
Summary: I am in deep trouble. I have broken the most important wizarding law ever written...I have gone back in time. Okay, okay I realise how this may sound a little cliché... In fact, I would not believe me either, but it is the truth... HGxTR updating 08/2011
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters you ****recognis****e are not ****mine;**** I am merely borrowing them without permission with****out****any**** intention of giving them back mwahahahahahah!**

**Dedicated to my Microsoft Word, which has gone unused for far too long!**

**A/N: Be warned I have not written a fan fiction in a while and do not care if my inconsequential drivel is terrible, as it is my terrible inconsequential drivel and I will not see, hear, read or speak a word against it, no matter how rubbishy. DO NOT flame me, I do not take kindly to flamers. This has been written at 11.43pm on a Monday night after four cans of lemonade, one diet coke, two hamburgers, french-fries and a long day at the hospital. Rather than vomiting up food I am vomiting up a fan fiction. And now, before I give you the ****story ****of my life, I shall begin.**

I, Hermione Granger, am in deep trouble. I have broken the most important wizarding law ever written...I have gone back in time. Okay, okay I realise how this may sound a little cliché... In fact, I would not believe me either, but it is the truth.

You see, I was having another argument with Ronald about...well, come to think of it, I'm not entirely sure why we were arguing...anyhow, we were arguing and I crossed my arms and lent back on the wall to emphasize some brilliant point I had undoubtedly made, only there was no wall.

The truth was, in all the excitement our argument provided, I forgot we were on one of the many revolving staircases, and I fell. And I suppose I figured I would die, so I closed my eyes, relaxed my body and waited for the inevitable impact only to feel a familiar pull from behind my navel. And bam, I am back in time.

Odd, isn't it, that something as simple as falling to my inevitable death, can turn so complicated by me falling through a rift in the space time continuum... okay that was a little off topic.

Anyhow, I was falling, and I felt the pull like I had been holding a portkey and then bam, I fell onto the ground. I have to say falling out of a time rift is painful, particularly when you land on a hard, cobblestone road in the middle of nowhere. You see, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry it is impossible to apparate or disapparate in the school grounds. Well, apparently it is also impossible to fall out of a time rift into the grounds too, so instead, I was three miles due east of Hogsmeade. Why, dear god, why is life never simple?

I lay on the ground for a while before finally having the courage to move a limb or two and surmise the damage. All of my limbs seemed okay, so I stood up and tried to get my bearings. Well I can tell you, time travelling is a lot like waking up from anaesthetic; my head felt all woozy and I could not tell which way left was. Then again, I always had trouble telling left from right. Smartest witch of my year my (insert impolite noun here).

Well, I decided to follow the sun... I realise this may seem strange but the sun always leads somewhere. And it did...it led me three miles further away from Hogsmeade in the wrong direction; into a town called Ardendrain.

It was here that I finally figured out that I was definitely in the wrong place at the wrong time; no in the wrong time! The cars were...well, vintage would be a way to describe them. And the houses were...the same! I suppose it couldn't help that I happened to glance the date on a newspaper that had been discarded on the outskirts of town; June 3, 1944. Well, I was shocked to say the least. To be truthful, I was freakin' scared out of my mind. I had somehow managed to escape death and end up around fifty years into the past, in a town I knew to be in the middle of Scotland.

I am what you would call a logical thinker, so of course I stared at the newspaper for a full ten minutes, mulling over the facts in my mind. The cars were vintage, the houses were weatherboard and painted in pastel colours, the people were dressed in strange clothes and the date on the newspaper said June 3 1944. I finally deduced that I was in the year 1944. Way to go Hermione, I deserve a gold star and five billion house points.

Well, I continued to walk further into town before I noticed that the few people who were out still, it was a couple of hours past sunset, were giving me very strange looks. _What is their problem? I look great, my hair is brushed for once, my uniform is pressed...oh bugger!_ I was in Hogwarts uniform; as in long black wizard's robes. I quickly discarded them into a nearby rubbish bin and jammed my wand deep into my pants pocket. I knew not to draw too much attention to myself.

Of course, it never dawned on me that a girl wearing khaki's and a black polo might look odd to the 1940's society. Don't you just love how someone like me can be so very intelligent and logical the majority of the time, but when it comes to a stressful situation, can forget to use their common sense? I sure don't!

Anyhow, I walked to the post office in the hopes I might find a way to get home, because of course the post office would be able to get me back to the future... it was closed. Out of frustration I collapsed outside the door and help my head in my hands. I needed a way home and I needed it quickly! Then it dawned upon me... I was seventeen, I was a fully grown witch, I could do magic out of school. I apparated to the Leaky Cauldron without any problems. Unfortunately it never occurred to me that I had no money, no clothing and no hope at that point in time. It did occur, however, when I asked for a room in the hotel and the innkeeper asked for three galleons. _Oh damn!__ And in my pocket I had two galleons and fourteen sickles. __Double Damn! _I apologised to the innkeeper and begged for a cheaper room.

"I'm sorry, girly, no money no room simple as that!"

I even tried my best puppy dog eyes. Alas, the innkeeper's heart was as icy cold as the London street he kicked me out onto. _Rude Prig!_ Well, until Diagon Alley opened in the morning I decided to try to find somewhere else to stay. I was failing miserably at it too, until I came upon a large, slightly run down building with a sign that brought tears of relief to my tired eyes. **St Lucienne's Orphanage.**

The old nun who opened the door to me was quick to let me in when I told her of my great misfortune at being lost in London with nowhere to stay. I chose to leave out the being from 1998 and time travelling parts. She told me I was welcome to spend the night in the orphanage. _Hurrah for kind, dim-witted old ladies dedicating their lives to God and his children!_

"And what is your name dear?"

_BUGGER!_ I did not expect that to happen. I knew, from my experience in third year with the time turner, that it would be best that I laid low for a while and that I try not to give too much information about me away. So I lied.

"Hermione Gran...er... Grand...east...time? Hermione Grandestein!"

_Smooth Hermione, really smooth!_ Luckily the nun bought it and asked me to wait whilst she find somewhere for me to sleep! _Go my incredible ability to lie!_ Unfortunately, most of the rooms at the orphanage were full, bar one. The nun apologised severely and informed me that this room contained a very maladjusted young man...

**A/N: Three guesses as to whom! That is all for tonight it is now 1.03am and I have to work in the morning...this morning...****I**** have to work later. I hope you enjoyed and please review if you liked it. If you didn't then I am amazed you stuck with it long enough to get to the author's note. Ciao People, Myno.1fan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: you know the drill…**

**Dedication: this is dedicated to all those reviewers! **

**I apologise for the confusion earlier Hermione is in the year 1944…NOT 1933…just know it is very hard to type on a laptop in the wee hours of the morning. Yes this story was written on a whim but I should like to continue with it for a while and see how we go**

"Miss Granderstein, this is Mister Riddle."

Well, needless to say I almost passed out then and there. _1944…orphanage…Riddle…oh my god!_

I was to be Voldemort's room mate.

"Now Miss Granderstein, I think it would be best that you two did not share a room, it would not be proper." _Thankyou lord!_ "So Mister Riddle has offered the alternative that he sleeps out in the corridor."

_Wait…What?_

"Oh no!" I said. "I couldn't let him do that! I will go elsewhere!"

The future dark lord merely rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like 'idiot muggle'. Oh yes, it was the Tom Riddle I knew and, er, loved alright.

"Well… I don't think that would be a good idea. Although if you are so adamant about him not sleeping in the corridor then I shall leave it to you to decide upon some sleeping arrangements. If worse comes to worse we can use a partition wall to separate the beds."

"Oh…Okay then…thankyou ma'am" I said. Who ever said I couldn't be polite when I wanted to? As soon as the kindly old nun had made her exit I flopped onto the nearest bed in the room and started to doze until I heard my 'room mate' clear his voice.

"That is my bed." He said

"Mine now" I replied. I suppose I should have been afraid this was the man who would one day kill Harry's parents and try to kill Harry, Ron and I at every given chance…but to tell you the truth…I was too tired to care.

"I don't think you heard me." He said advancing towards me threateningly.

"Is this the part where I am supposed to be afraid?" I asked him sleepily, opening one eye to glance at him lazily. "Look, er, Riddle is it? I know who you are, I know what you are and I know what I could do to you if you tried anything."

I then pulled my wand out of my pocket and fingered it lovingly.

"Now shut up and let me sleep! I have had one hell of a day and I am tired" I yawned loudly and closed my eyes again.

I heard Riddle grumbling before he finally stalked out of the room. _Score one Hermione!_ I then slept soundly til the morning. I had no clue where Riddle had slept that night and let's face it…I really didn't give a damn. I was woken up by loud shrieking from what I could only assume was a small child.

"No! Leave me alone! It isn't true!" a high pitched voice of a child was crying.

Being the kind, sensitive person that I am I decided to investigate the source. I poked my head outside the door to find Riddle had cornered a little girl in the hallway and that the girl, who could not have been more than four or five, was making all the racket.

"Riddle…What the hell? Leave her alone!" I said shooting him an icy look.

"Pfft… whatever." He replied stiffly walking away.

I was starting to really not like the future dark lord, past deeds (or was it future deeds seeing as I went back in time) aside. The girl, recognising a kindred spirit in me, or the fact that Riddle actually listened to me, ran over and hugged me, or rather hugged my leg as she was very small. I was never very good with kids so I awkwardly patted her on the shoulder saying 'there there'.

"He is so mean! He told everyone I was a liar!" she cried into my pants leg.

"Why would he say that?" I ask, trying to face the problem logically.

"He says that my mum wasn't a witch and that my dad wasn't a wizard!" she cries into my pants, only it sounded more like '_ee ays tha my mum want a itch (sniffle) and my da wasn wizar!' _

I have to admit I was a little shocked at her statement. After all, magic folk were meant to keep their abilities a secret. I mean, yes, I had told Riddle, or shown him rather, that I was a witch, but that was different! I KNEW he was a wizard! Then again this kid was only little and clearly hadn't been told that she wasn't meant to tell people about these things.

"Exactly how many people did you tell about your parents?"

"I told everyone at dinner! And then he said I was a little liar!"

"Well… you see…witches and wizards don't like people to know about them…so you can't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"Because, like Riddle, they will not believe you." I say with a frown. _Is this kid dense?_

"Oh…how do you know they don't like people to know? Are you a witch?"

"Um…" I didn't know how to answer. On one hand I could say yes believing that this girl had magic parents… on the other what if she was just making it up? "What is your name?"

"Bibi! I am Bibi Weasley!"

I nearly choked on my breath…of course this girl would be a witch then. The Weasley's were a pure blooded family. And Bibi did have the trademark Weasley red hair.

"Bibi, I am Hermione Grang…er…Granderstein. And between you and me...yes i am a witch."

I heard a cough from behind me and turned to see Riddle frowning deeply at me, although all he had done since my arrival several hours ago, was frown at me so I wasn't to worried.

"Er…Bibi…why don't you go off and play or whatever." I said gently pushing the girl away from me.

"Granderstein…we need to talk." Riddle was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed giving me a disapproving look.

"Whatever it is it wasn't me." I said with a wink…_wait why the hell did I just wink at the future dark lord? Oh sweet Merlin I am a fickle woman!_

"Oh so you didn't just tell two people consecutively that you are a witch?" he raised one dark eyebrow, broken with a scar, at me.

"Well…Weasley is a pureblood name. And I knew you are a wizard so…" I shrugged.

"Just out of curiosity… What on earth are you wearing." _He looks amused…is he laughing at me! Oh my lord, my appearance is amusing to the future dark lord, Riddle!_

"Pants and a top…?" I still didn't see what was wrong with my apparel.

"Right…I take it you aren't from around here then. Because around here girls do _not_ wear clothes like that! Unless they are homeless."

"I am not homeless! But yes I am not from around here."

"I suggest you change into something else before you leave…"

"I don't have anything else!"

Riddle rolled his eyes and pointed his want at me. I have to admit I was terrified; you would have been too if the future dark lord pointed his wand at your chest! Fortunately all he did was transfigure my apparel into a more modest dress like the ones the people on the streets were wearing.

"There you go."

"Oh…Um…thanks?"

He nodded to me and then turned away from me. And that was that, conversation over. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way into the main room, lined with a row of tables at which many children of all ages and a few teens sat, eating their breakfast. I spotted Bibi sitting midway down and when she spotted me she waved enthusiastically and turned to the little girl sitting opposite her saying conspiratorially "That's Hermione! She is a witch too!"

_IDIOT!_

**And that is all for now folks! I love dopy kids who act as if they understand your advice and then go against it anyway. So FUNNY! Don't worry plenty more Tom Hermione stuff to come! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine…yet…you heard nothing glares**

**I am dedicating this chapter to my eight not so faithful reviewers… oh and don't blame this chapter on the sunshine, don't blame it on the moonlight, don't blame it on the good times, blame it on TheHatMakesTheMan my official stalker and biggest fan!**

I was pretty sure that the food the nuns served these orphans for breakfast was not made for human consumption… in fact it smelled rather suspiciously like the 'Go-Kat' I used to feed Crookshanks and tasted little better than it smelled. I managed to brush off Bibi's telling the entire breakfast table that I was a witch my shrugging my shoulders and saying 'I thought I'd humor her', to which most of the older orphans rolled their eyes. How was I supposed to know that the little twit couldn't keep her mouth shut? For a moment – a very brief one- I almost felt sorry for Tom Riddle. Once that minor slip in my sanity was out of the way I was free to…er…enjoy the breakfast.

After breakfast I excused myself from the table and went and spoke to the nuns.

"Excuse me Ma'am. I would like to thank you for your hospitality. I will never forget your kindness. Unfortunately I have to go now. Thank you again." I said politely to the nun in charge or St. Lucienne's Orphanage.

The nun nodded in response and allowed me to quickly make my exit. I found the main entrance of the orphanage easily enough and saw that Riddle was there leaning against the doorframe. I nodded at him before making my exit, only to find he had grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you are going Granderstein?" he asked in a bored voice.

"I am going to Diagon Alley." I stated matter-of-factly.

"That is a fair walk. I will come with you."

"Er…no…you don't have to I will be fine."

"I wasn't concerned for your well being, Granderstein. I am merely headed there myself and arriving with you will certainly look less conspicuous then arriving by myself."

"Oh."

So Tom and I set out through Muggle London on our way to Diagon Alley. We finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron where I sent a glare at the innkeeper who grinned toothily back. Tom turned to me abruptly.

"Well?" he asked.

I had no clue what he meant so I said that to him.

"Merlin, are you thick? What are you here for?" he gave me an exasperated sigh.

"Oh…well I suppose I need to get some floo powder and maybe some paper and a quill and a postal owl. And I have…" I dug through my skirt's pocket and came out with two galleons, 14 sickles and a couple of Knuts "This much money."

"That won't get you very far. You can easily get the floo powder and some parchment from that. The quill is easy too but an owl will cost around five galleons." He stated in a bored voice.

"I don't want to buy one I need one to send a letter! I meant hire one from the post office." I said in a shocked voice…_I thought riddle was meant to be intelligent!_

"Okay then. Calm down!" he said in a monotone. "I think we should get the floo powder first as that seems more important than the rest."

"We? You want to come with me?" I asked him with wide eyes.

"Well, Granderstein, I have nothing better to do and until you prove yourself an insufferable nonce I fear you are the best company on offer, my only other magical choice being the Weasley girl." He looked bored and his voice was carefully controlled as if he were explaining something simple to a five year old.

"Fine. Floo powder it is…um…maybe you should lead the way." I was looking at Diagon Alley; it had changed a lot since my time. No it would change a lot before my time.

He rolled his eyes and started off towards a store called 'Necessary Necessities'. I followed behind him and looked at the rather shabby store dubiously. It looked like a place where the Weasley's wouldn't even shop.

Inside was worse to look at. The shop was full of second hand and discounted goods. I looked to Riddle with my eyebrows raised and a disgusted look on my face and he looked annoyed.

"Look, Granderstein, You are the idiot who came with no money. This is the only place you will get a small pot of floo powder without spending all of the coin you have. So stop looking down your pureblooded, spoiled nose at the shop and get what you need!"

It took me a few minutes to digest what he was saying. _He thinks my nose is spoiled…no wait…he thinks I'm pureblood! I'm a muggle you dolt! _I wanted to scream my true lineage at him but instead I opted for a guarded reply of "what makes you assume I am pureblood?"

"Oh come off it! Granderstein is a really old wizarding name."

"Well…I could be half blood!" I said

"But you aren't. You reek of pureblooded indignation and prejudice." He all but spat at me.

"So I take it you aren't pureblooded then?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Even if I were I wouldn't be as anti-muggle as you are for the world!" he glared at me and I couldn't help but crack a smile. Then I burst out laughing entirely. Tom Riddle, the future dark lord, thought _**I**_ hated muggles!

"I am not anti-muggle. In fact I was raised by a muggle…my mother." It was a good lie, a very good lie. I was proud of myself.

"YOU are half blood?" he asked incredulously.

"Indeed I am! Does that make me evil, Mister Riddle?" I asked adopting the stern voice of the nun in charge of his orphanage.

He cracked a wide smile at me…a smile that did not reach his cerulean eyes…the same cerulean eyes that were looking deeply into mine. And then I felt it. The gentle probing into my mind. It was almost undetectable. He was good. But so was I and I didn't want to disappoint.

I thought about my mother, Elena Granger, a muggle secretary who raised me almost entirely alone as my father, Haerondim Granderstein died when I was very young. I imagined a Christmas at home with my mother who was describing her first magic Christmas with my father. And suddenly the probing pulled away. Riddle, the greatest Legillimens in the world, had bought the lies I made up on the spot. And Hermione Granger-Granderstein the half blood witch was born.

We purchased the floo powder, the parchment and the quills and then I told Tom I had better floo back to my mother in Sussex. I had told him that I loved in Sussex with my mother and that she had acquired a private tutor but unfortunately the tutor got on the wrong end of an obliviation spell during one of my tutorials and now I was looking for a new school. In the Leaky Cauldron I went to the fireplace and threw a pinch of the powder into the flames and, waving goodbye to Tom, shouted 'the Granderstein estate, Sussex' knowing full well the flames would not take me anywhere. Luckily Tom didn't hear me cast an invisibility spell, or call out the real address I wanted to go to 'Albus Dumbledore's place of residence'.

I landed with a thump onto a cold stone kitchen floor in the small estate the young, auburn haired Albus Dumbledore owned. He looked up from his cup of tea and said "Why hello Miss…oh I didn't seem to catch your name."

"Granger…Hermione Granger I said, taking his proffered hand and allowing him to guide me to a seat."

"Well, Miss Granger, how can I help you?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

And so I told him everything. That I was from the future, that I had met a Hogwarts student, what I was calling myself, that I had no money, no books, no clothes, no home in this time period. And he listened intently, stopping me with soft questions now and again. When I was done explaining he rested his chin on his intertwined fingers and looked deep in thought.

"Well, Miss Granderstein, it would appear that you are my cousin." He said. "You see I had a dear old Uncle Haerondim who passed away around fifteen years ago. Married a muggle named Granger. And as you are my cousin it would be my responsibility to look after you."

He smiled at me with a twinkle in his eyes. He then proceeded to write a letter to the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry explaining that his cousin Hermione would like to transfer after the mental demise of her tutor and that he would be made her guardian as her mother had passed away shortly after Hermione's tutor lost his mind, having been very ill for a long time. He sent the letter and then suggested he and Hermione return to Diagon Alley to acquire some necessities for her.

**A/N: I realize that was a bit confusing for some people, myself included so I will retell it in a recognizable language Hermione and Tom go shopping and she uses her occlumency prowess to make him believe she is half blood and that she was looking for a school to attend as her tutor lost his/her memory in an accident. She then goes to Dumbledore and explains her circumstances. He comes up with a cover story that she is cousin whose mother and father were both deceased and that she would be attending Hogwarts in her final year. Then Dumbledore takes her shopping for school supplies, clothes and the like.**

**Oh yeah I meant to inform you that my version of word has major issues and that when I put things in italics it is meant to be Hermione's thoughts but my word keeps putting it all or none of it in italics…if that makes sense. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I dedicate this chapter to Kat and Ali who, with many bruises and much whining, convinced me to write again! So blame them not me!**

**Oh yeah as for the disclaimer I don't own anything you recognize…give me time!**

Dumbledore took me shopping for books, supplies, and clothing. He gave me my own personal Gringott's account and he treated me like family. And yet something inside of me felt out of place. What was this strange feeling? Finally Dumbledore stopped me and asked "Are you okay, Hermione?"

The answer was, of course, no. I was in a strange time with a younger Dumbledore and a not-so-evil Tom Riddle. But, of course, he was not referring to this.

"That orphanage… they took me in and I guess I never really got to express my gratitude enough." I answered slowly

"Alright…what did you have in mind." He asked

And that is how we found ourselves back at the orphanage with a large hamper of sweet rolls from a nearby muggle bakery. The nuns and the children were all pleased and invited us to stay to dinner. Dumbledore agreed readily, I saw much to Tom's displeasure.

The dinner was the same gruel from the morning. I was sitting opposite Tom, between Dumbledore and Bibi Weasley. It shocked me to see that he was savoring every bite of his gruel like it was the best thing he had ever tasted. I stared at him open mouthedly until he raised his hand slightly and I saw his wand protruding from his sleeve. As I watched he transfigured the gruel into a golden roast potato just as it entered his mouth. He then winked at me and turned to speak to one of the older orphans.

I decided to follow his lead and transfigured the gruel into a potato gem just as it went into my mouth. Bibi did not understand why we were laughing and sighing with satisfaction.

"What is it?" she demanded of me

"This food is so good that is all." Tom said, smirking in my direction.

"No it isn't it is yucky!" she cried out in shock.

He challenged her to eat more and as soon as it entered her mouth he transfigured it into a roast potato and Bibi giggled in delight.

We spent the rest of the evening taking it in turns to transfigure Bibi's food away from the prying eyes of the nuns, who were having an animated discussion with Dumbledore.

Finally at the end of the night Dumbledore and I departed down an alleyway and apparated to the village his house was in.

Every day from then on I apparated to Diagon alley and met Tom, where we would then go to the large bookstore and read together. I wouldn't say we were friends; it was more like we got on well so we stayed in each other's company. Finally, August 31'st arrived. We were due to go to Hogwarts the very next day and it was then that Tom finally spoke to me about his school.

"You had better be in Slytherin." He said, setting aside _The Rise and Fall of Grindewald_.

"I don't know…Griffindor and Ravenclaw sound good too." I replied setting down _Hogwarts a History_

"Gryffindor is worse than Hufflepuff! Slytherin is the only viable option."

"Well we shall have to see what I get wont we?"

"Yes."

**I know it was a pathetic excuse of an update but it was all I could stand to do without betraying my World of Warcraft addiction. Yes I am so sad that I am addicted to WoW! If any of you play Khaz Goroth**** server then pst me I'm Blaulia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own naught but these hands with which I write... I bought them off of ebay!**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my dog, Lady aka Timmar Dark Farewell. She was the last of her line and died from a tumor aged 15... God rest your soul Lady, we love you!**

Okay, so I am not saying that I wasn't nervous about going to Hogwarts for the first time since I fell through that space time continuum rifty thing. It's just, I was secretly looking forward to it at the same time.

I would get to redo all of my favourite classes from the last time I was in seventh year, and I would get to be sorted again and enjoy all the feasts again, this time as Hermione Granderstein. What was not to love?

I waited in this long line with all the little first years to be sorted, and once the little ones were done it was my turn.

"Hermione Granderstein joins us from a tutor in Sussex, I'm sure you will all make her very welcome." The headmaster, Armando Dippet, was blathering.

My newly found cousin Albus, aka Professor Dumbledore, placed the sorting hat on my head with a wink...

I waited for the hat to start probing me, figuring out where I belonged.

And I waited...

And I waited...

And I waited...

_Hello? Hat? You there?_

And I waited...

Finally, as if someone flicked a switch to the on position, the hat whispered in my ear.

"Well? Which house would you like to be in Ms. Granger?"

_What do you mean? Aren't you meant to pick?_

"One sorting per student, you've been sorted once, or you will be... so this time you get to choose."

Well I sat there thinking about the four houses for a while, watching amusedly as the students gave the hat perplexed looks.

I knew I could never bring myself to be a Hufflepuff; that much was clear to me. I also knew that if I wished to keep up my only student acquaintance I could not be a Gryffindor. Therefore the only options left to me were Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Well, my Gryffindor pride refused to let me choose Slytherin, it was as if every time I went to tell the hat to put me there I suddenly couldn't talk, almost as if I were a puppet and someone else was pulling my strings.

_I guess Ravenclaw..._

"RAVENCLAW"

The hat screamed my choice across the great hall, to the applause of every other Ravenclaw in the room. I walked quickly to the table and took a seat, smiling at the other seventh years who were congratulating me.

After seven helpings of potato gems at the feast, I was well and truly ready for bed, so I snuck out of the hall before the odious Dippet made his second speech and made my way to where I, as head girl in my first year of seventh year (or is it my second as technically it hasn't happened yet), knew the Ravenclaw commons to be.

I found the door and knocked on the knocker, waiting for its usual question.

"Ah a Ravenclaw, shouldn't you be at the feast? It's too early for the feast to have ended."

"Or is it that the feast was too early for me?" I asked rhetorically.

"Touché" the door responded, opening for me.

I was half asleep on the couch when the other students came pouring in. I decided to ignore them all (Tom had an influence on me okay? BIG WOOP) and keep snoozing, until I felt someone watching me.

Grudgingly I opened my eyes and saw someone who clearly had to be a Malfoy, standing over me.

"Argh!" I screeched, jumping up off my couch. "I've died and gone to hell haven't i?"

"Ummm... no?" The Malfoy responded. "I am the Ravenclaw prefect, Cygnus Black."

Well I was surpised, I mean this guy _looked exactly_ like a Malfoy... But his last name was Black. I supposed that all the families with pure bloodlines were inbred anyway, so it wasn't that far out after all.

"I'm Hermione Granderstein. You look like a Malfoy." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Ah verbal diarrhoea!

"Malfoy? Abraxus? I suppose we're both blond, but that's about as far as the comparisons go." Cygnus replied, looking all confusedly at me.

"Oh, sorry I meant I heard of the malfoy family, from cousin Albus, and he said the Malfoy's are all blond. I guess I never took into account that there are more than just Malfoys that are blond... woops" I fumbled out, blushing heavily... _Is it warm in here?_

Sometimes I marvelled at how I could be the smartest witch of my age, when I couldn't even keep my big futuristic mouth shut!

**And there ends the latest instalment, don't hate me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it isn't mine

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it isn't mine.**

**Dedication: To all those somewhat patient "fans" who take the time to review five seconds after I post, kudos to you!**

Okay so I had just met Cygnus Black and already accused him, somewhat, of being a Malfoy. I mean, sure maybe the Malfoys of this time are a kind loving bunch (what, it could happen…) and Cygnus won't take it as an insult.

Then again, I knew that this would be highly unlikely. I mean, this Abraxus Malfoy spawned out Lucius Malfoy! I wasn't exactly expecting him to love puppies and poems, was I?

Okay, I've gotten off topic again haven't I? Give me a break; I did get thrown back in time not too long ago!

"Are you okay, Granderstein?" The Malfoy clone, Cygnus, asked me.

"I'm just peachy! Where's my dorm?" I asked, not quite faking a yawn.

"Up the stairs on the left… third door to the right." Cygnus informed me.

I was up those stairs like a shot, jumping into the bed with my name emblazoned on it in bronze. I was asleep before I even had a chance to take in my surroundings, which I can tell you now, were pretty darn flashy!

I mean, seriously, Ravenclaw, who woulda thunk it? The beds in the girls dorm were carved, with eagle talons as feet, had bronze name plates and rich blue woven bedspreads.

There was thick and soft royal blue carpeting, big cushy couches (in the Dorm!) and best of all, bookshelves! With books on them!

I had died and gone to bookworm heaven! Gryffindor pride be damned, this little piggy has made her way home!

Okay that probably wasn't the best analogy. Now you're thinking, Hermione Granderstein is a touch overweight… likes her potato gems a little bit too much.

I so do not! Okay maybe I do. But whatever, I have one of those metabolisms that can handle my little greasy potato addiction. And no, not just saying that!

Sure, I'm not the tallest of girls, I mean Tom Riddle has to be a foot taller than me. But whatever, he's a boy! I'm five foot two inches! That's normal for a girl!

And a size 12 is not fat! I inherited my mum's curves, okay? So leave me alone! I'll eat all the gems I wanna!

Okay, I realise, off topic once more… but bare with me, I'm getting there.

Anyhow, the next morning I woke up at six (thankyou Hogwarts induced internal body clock) and had enough time before breakfast to make myself presentable. You know how long it takes to get your hair to curl that exact way, to get your eyes to look like there's no makeup when really there is? Well two hours later I was in my cute little 1940's uniform and was making my way down to breakfast.

Of course, when you're Harry Potter's best friend and a time travelling witch, life is never that simple. I could never have gotten down to the great hall without his help now could I? I'm being sarcastic! I suppose since I was meant to be new and all it made sense his escorting me. But did he have to link my arm through his like we were in the 1840's rather than the 1940's?

I am speaking, of course, about bloody Cygnus Black, the Malfoy clone… And coincidentally, Narcissa Malfoy's dear old dad… go figure!

He spent the entire time asking me questions too! About my family, my education prior to Hogwarts, what perfume I wear… (Apparently the 14.99 special from GoLo which I have in my pocket come rain or shine went down well with a fifty year old audience!). Well, Cygnus, no matter how well he meant, was getting on my nerve.

"Hey, Cygnus, can I call you Cygnus? Great! I'm going to go find Tom Riddle, my cousin Albus said he has my timetable. Bye!"

I was away from the Ravenclaw in a flash! Of course, finding Tom would be a bit more difficult than ditching the Malfoy clone. I decided, since I knew Tom was the future dark lord and all, and that he was the heir of Slytherin, finding him at the Slytherin table was a definite possibility.

Low and behold he was there, glaring across from him at someone who also looked to be a Malfoy clone. Except this Malfoy clone was in no way attractive. He had one of those sunken faces, yellow tinged skin and crooked teeth.

"Can I help you Granderstein?" the new Malfoy clone sneered at me.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." I said, batting my eyelashes. (Being friends with Ginny rubs off on you! She made me a lot girlier than I had ever hoped of being!)

"I'm Abraxus, Abraxus Malfoy." He replied with a crooked, yellow smile.

Well, it was very hard not to crack with laughter! Seriously, Lucius Malfoy either had plastic surgery at a young age, or he got his looks from his mother's side of the family! No wonder Cygnus seemed taken aback when I called him a Malfoy! This guy was, well, I don't want to be mean but his was a face only a mother could love.

"A pleasure to meet you I'm sure." I said with a curtsy, "Do you mind if I steal your head boy for a minute?"

"Take him! We don't want the stinking half blood!" Abraxus spat, no literally, at Tom's back.

"Charming fellow, that one." I said to Tom when we were out of ear, and spitting, range.

"What do you want Granderstein?" Tom enquired cautiously.

"What no, 'Hi Hermione! I missed you'?" I queried, jokingly.

"I'm sorry, I don't generally associate with Ravenclaws… What do you want?" Tom asked bitingly.

"Oh well could your mighty Slytherin self condescend to give me my timetable please?" I asked with a bow.

"Here…" Tom said, relinquishing the timetable. "Look, I don't normally do this, so… sorry"

Well I was dumfounded! Tom Riddle, future bad guy extraordinaire, apologised to me! And it wasn't because I made him do it, and it wasn't because he was under a curse or anything. I know, I checked!

Tom Riddle apologised to me of his own volition. That's why it can't surprise you that I practically knocked him over with a hug. It surprised him though.

"Granderstein gerrof me!" he bellowed, mouth muffled by my shoulder.

"What? Oh sorry!" I stepped back and smoothed out my uniform skirt.

It was only later that I found out, in the 1940's the only reason you hugged someone so publicly was if you were dating them…

**And there is another chapter, done and done! R&R people!**

**And I'm sorry for any inconsistencies, I leave it so long 'tween chapters that it gets hard to be consistent.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that this is short, but considering that I was not going to continue with the story at all, I'm sure this snippet will be enough to satisfy you.**

The rumour mill in the 1940's Hogwarts was at least ten times as bad as the 1990's one. For starters, if I had hugged Draco Malfoy in my time, people would have thought it was a dare and in a few minutes it would be old news. But here, I hug myself one head boy and an hour later people are congratulating me on my engagement.

Seriously, I am not joking. Engaged! They think I would get engaged to the future dark lord. I don't care how good looking he is with those cerulean eyes and his thick dark hair that curls in just the right way. With his strong hands and arms and...

Wow, talk about getting sidetracked! But to top it all off, the thing that made it so much worse... was Cygnus Black. He seemed to think, after having met me for a total of about five seconds, that I was some kind of child in need of advice about 1940's customs...which I totally was but still – annoying!

He was all like, you should not hug your betrothed in public, Granderstein. Don't stuff your face with potato gems Granderstein. Stop behaving in a way that is unbecoming of a pureblood Granderstein. Did you need help getting to Transfiguration, Granderstein?

Well, is it any wonder I snapped? I turned around, right there in the Transfiguration corridor, and told him exactly where he could stick his advice. And do you know what he did? He bloody well kissed me. Right there, in front of everyone. And not just a peck in the – aw Granderstein is cute like a puppy- kind of way. No, he was borderline snogging me in front of all of my 1940's moral-led classmates.

So now I, Hermione Granderstein-Granger, am stuck in the 1940's with not one, but two supposed byfriends. Fabulous...

The whispers were flying from the moment Cygnus's lips mashed up against mine. And I couldn't deny the things they were whispering about me (along the lines of what a hussy) because I had Cygnus kissing me like it was going out of fashion. I tried to get him to back off. I tried to make people see how awkward it was for me. I had my eyes open, I wasn't kissing him back, I'd tried to hit him a few times. But nothing was deterring him or the gossip mongers.

And then, as if things couldn't get any worse, Tom comes running up, rips Cygnus off of me (I was more than a little relieved – He is a sloppy kisser and I've never been one for blondes) and then punches – no really- Cygnus right in the jaw. The future dark lord was pissed off, so much so that he forgot all about his magical abilities and resorted to physical violence.

Well naturally, everyone stopped talking to watch what was going to happen next.

"What the heck?" Cygnus yelled (yeah he actually said heck- quaint I know)

"Get your hands off of her!" Tom spat (not literally – nuns teach good table manners after all) at the bruised boy.

"What is going on here?" a commanding voice asked, causing the two boys to stop their shouting match mid insult.

"Oh cousin Abus!" I said, dramatically tossing my hair the way Ginny does when she plays the boys off against one another. "I know you told me around here people do't hug to say thank you, but I forgot! And I hugged Tom and then people got the wrong idea! And then Cygnus kissed me and now everyone has really got the wrong idea!"

Well, Dumbledore wouldn't be Dumbledore if his eyes didn't twinkle at my performance before he began his 'I am a teacher' speech.

"Well young cousin, you have been busy. I did warn you that public hugging would be frowned upon. Mr Black, I am sure Tom was just looking out for Miss Granderstein's reputation and did not mean to punch you. Go to the hospital wing and we'll have that bruise cleaned right up. And Tom, I am taking 10 points off of Slytherin for a blatant lack of thinking on one's feet. There were so many things you could have transfigured Mr Black into, but you choose instead to use your fists? Shocking."

The crowd, buying Dumbledore's and my cover story (again) soon dispersed and Cygnus departed soon after, blowing kisses at me as he went. Tom walked stiff backed into the classroom and I followed him in, taking a seat near to the back of the room.

"Today, class, we will be transfiguring cats into mice..."

Tom and I were the first to get the spell right, afterall I am the smartest witch of my generation, and so we had free time. He was quick to throw a note at me.

_Granderstein, I thought Ravenclaw's were supposed to be smart._

_**They are.**_

_Well then are you sure you are supposed to be a Ravenclaw?_

_**Shut up Tom**_

_Why did you let Black slobber on you. You might need a shot or five..._

_**I didn't let him! I was trying to pry him off.**_

_Well now everyone will think you two are getting married. Which is better than them thinking we were. But still. Not wise to get that sort of reputation this early on in the year. It's the first day of classes afterall._

_**Shut up Tom.**_

Tom kept picking on me via note until the class finally finished and I was able to make my way back down to the great hall for lunch. Cygnus had returned from the hospital wing without so much as a mark on his face and was motioning for me to sit next to him. So naturally, I sat alone.

**Well there you go, it's crap but what the hey.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Readers,**

**In my incessant quest for some love and reviews it would appear I have become what I hate, the person who seldom updates. Just recently I had an epiphany, if I keep waiting for you to inspire me to add chapters I will never get to finish telling my story. So I have decided to write for me instead. I know it seems oh so obvious that this is what I should have been doing from day one, but I have always been writing for other people, updating because they want me to. So here is another chapter written the way I want it to be, in my style, my direction and the length of chapter that I like to write. If this is no longer what you want to read you have my humble apologies.**

**Kindest Regards,**

**Myno**

**p.s. I do not own Harry Potter, yada yada yada.**

**p.p.s. I am making up characters in this chapter because I am far too lazy to actually do some research.**

For the first time in the history of my life I, Hermione Ganderstein (Granger), was having issues at school I could not solve with a book. I mean, I tried to solve my problems but most books don't seem to cover "stalkerish Blacks following you like a puppy and trying to snog you at any given moment" and "head boys who think just because you are sort of friends you need ten levels of annoying and mocking guidance".

No, books would not help me solve what were quickly becoming labelled my "boy troubles" so I needed the one thing I did not have in the stuck up forties; I needed a girl friend. But the trouble was I hadn't actually spoken to any girls as of yet.

I realise this seems a little harsh but here is the thing. I have been at Hogwarts for four days, three of these days I have been hiding from gossips due to the "hugging Tom then kissing Cygnus" incident. So in this time I have had very little, well, time to meet the Ravenclaw girls and decide who was friend material.

There was Merylyn Potts, who was nearly as tall as the head boy himself, with dark brown eyes, straight waist length black hair and her nose constantly pressed in a book. She was known for her pale skin and constitution. I figured she would simply get on my nerves.

Violetta Baum was also very tall, which made me wonder what these Ravenclaw girls were eating, with the sturdy muscular legs that suited a Quidditch player and slightly frizzy blonde-ish hair that looked like it had yet to see a hairbrush. She was loud, boisterous and seemed to be everybody's friend. She could suit me well enough, but how to get her alone and instigate friendship when half of Hogwarts hung around with her.

Cassiopeia Aurelianus was a pureblood and everything about her shouted pureblood royalty. She had bright green eyes, vibrant red hair, petite features and walked with an air of "I am superior to all of you so get out of my way". Someone or another had told me that she was a direct relation to Merlin himself, but I just brushed that off as yet another rumour in a time that seemed to thrive on mistruths.

The last girl I shared a dorm with was known simply as Venus and she reminded me of Neville in that she was always forgetting something. I mean to say, yesterday she still had a roller in her tightly curled hair. Every night she would painstakingly wrap her hair around some pretty nasty looking spiked rollers so that she would be well coifed in the morning. The trouble was she lacked the memory and follow through to remove them all properly and would also rush her makeup, with slightly smudged cherry red lips, highly plucked eyebrows and mismatched eyeliner. She seemed to be friends with pure-blooded Cassiopeia, which looked to be odd to me since Venus was the epitome of "nice forties girl".

I was sitting in the Ravenclaw dorm room on my ridiculously comfy dark blue bedspread when the girls all walked in chatting brightly about what someone or another had done to someone else I didn't know. This was it, I was going to have to make a friend now, or I might not get a chance. I would have to think of something startlingly witty and coy and genius to gather their focus and admiration. I mean, these were Ravenclaws, they would appreciate my wit and intelligence. I needed to think of something, I needed to stop staring blankly ahead. They were grabbing bookbags and getting ready to leave. This was it, my last chance to get their attention. They were leaving. Pull your finger out Hermione and say something, anything. Just say something!

"DoyouhaveaquillIcanborrow?" I burst out, saying the first thing that popped into my head. Sometimes I wonder at being the brightest Witch of my year, or any year really.

"Pardon?" The redheaded pureblood asked, looking like I had grown a second head.

"I think she wants a quill, Cass." Venus supplied, smiling warmly at me . "I have one in here somewhere."

Venus emptied the contents of her book bad onto my bed and picked out an eagle-feather quill for me to use.

"So..." I tried, feeling very uncomfortable as four girls stared at me. "How about the weather then?"

The girls all looked at me blankly and it looked like none of them were going to help me out in the conversation front. Merylyn and Violetta seemed to be edging closer to the door as I spoke, whilst Cassiopeia stood around looking superior and Venus stuffed a large amount of half eaten candies back into her bookbag.

"Bit warm for September." Cassiopeia finally supplied, when I thought all was lost and I was going to have to ask Dumbledore for boys advice.

"Quite." Merylyn agreed, combing her fingers through her hair nervously.

"I'm Violetta Baum." The biggest of the girls in the room supplied, giving me a half smile while she grew even closer to the door to leave.

"Oh yes, I know." I said eagerly, trying desperately to keep the conversation going so that I could ask for their advice.

"Well I am Cassiopeia, but I loath anyone to call me that, so it is Cass to you."

"It's Hermione Granderstein, right?" Venus asked, sitting on the edge of my bed and looking around like she had lost something.

"Yes, Hermione." I agreed. "Look I don't suppose you could help me could you? I think I am having boy trouble."

All four girls suddenly looked interested and Cassiopeia (Cass, I must remember to call her Cass) joined Venus and I on my bed.

"Is it with Tom Riddle and Cygnus?" Violetta asked, no longer trying to edge her way out of the room. "Cygnus kissed you! Was it good?"

"Vi!" Merylyn screeched. "Please!"

"Tom Riddle is a bad sort." Cass supplied. "I wouldn't be seen to be too close to him. Everyone will soon forget that you embraced if you aren't seen with him anymore."

"Oh Tom's alright." Venus smiled "He's just a bit misunderstood."

I had to wonder if Venus would think that had she known that Tom Riddle was the future dark lord. Judging from what I had seen of her over the last few days, probably. She found something to like in everyone.

"Cygnus is so nice." Merylyn said dreamily.

"Well you can have him." I replied with a laugh. "I am not interested."

"But you kissed him!" Merylyn exclaimed in a small voice.

"He kissed me, and he was rubbish to be honest." I replied.

"You mean you've kissed boys before?" Violetta asked eager for some gossip.

"Well it's sort of normal where I come from." I explained. "Girls and boys hold hands, kiss and hug all the time."

"Scandalous!" Cassiopeia (Cass! It's Cass!) cried. "I love it. These muggleborns are far too prudish for my tastes."

"Are you all muggleborn?" I asked, a little shocked.

"I am, so is Merylyn and Venus is a half blood." Violetta supplied. "Only Cass is a pureblood, just ask her."

"I come from an old and prestigious family." Cass stuck her nose in the air to show her superiority. "What about you, Granderstein? Full or Half? With a name like Granderstein I doubt you are a muggle."

"I'm half I suppose." I said, wincing at the look of horror on Cass's face. "My father was pure and my mother was muggleborn, but still a witch!"

Cass eyed me suspiciously, but then surprised me with a smile. "I suppose we will class you as three quarters then."

**And there it is, a new chapter with a whole lot of random characters and not much plot, yippee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own naught but these fingers with which I type, and even those are collateral for a loan shark…**

**It has come to my attention that my portrayals of certain characters are rather out of the ordinary. To this I say, no splah! If my characters were in character, Hermione would marry Ron and Tom would be a big evil uber-j*rk… So, for all sense and purpose this story is now officially AU, if the whole time travel Tom/Hermione thing didn't give you the hint. **

**Also, I am in dire need of a Beta, someone to point out to me when I say that Tom is pointing his 'want' at Hermione and not his 'wand'. I don't want to lose my T rating! This person would need mass patience and a decent sense of the ridiculous. If you are interested then please review me or send a message or something along those lines. But now I am rambling, so on y va!**

* * *

So it turns out that having friends of the female variety in the 40's can be a real blessing. For starters, when we made our way down to dinner and some 4th year Gryffindors (I swear I wasn't that bad when I was their age) started to say demeaning things about me, Cass took away about a million house points and happily handed out detentions with filch. Ah to be a prefect again. And when Cygnus Black raced over, undoubtedly to confess his undying love to me, Violetta and Merylyn happily diverted his attention by levitating some food over some first year Slytherins' heads. Okay maybe being a prefect had its disadvantages.

All four of the girls accepted me into their group like it was nothing. Cassiopeia was clearly the ringleader, and since she had decided I was okay, the other girls took me under their wing as well. Cass was particularly attentive toward me at dinner, asking me questions about my family and what it was like being away from home.

"I am _so_ jealous that you got to have a tutor! I wish _my_ parents would have kept _me_ home and not sent me to _Hogwarts_." Cass had a tendency to emphasise at least one word in every sentence she spoke. "What in Merlin's name is _he_ doing here?"

I looked up from my serving of steak and kidney pie to see the tall dark and handsome (I know, I am fickle) future dark (current head boy) staring down at me.

"Can I help you Tom?" I asked politely, causing my new Ravenclaw friends to gasp. Apparently nobody dared call the head boy by his Christian name. Really, some of the 1940's customs were borderline stupid.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office after dinner." Tom's response was curt, and he looked put out. I mean, he always looked annoyed but this time he looked more so.

"Oh, okay then." I replied.

For reasons beyond my comprehension Tom Riddle was still standing in front of me, even though the conversation (if you could call two sentences a conversation) was clearly over.

"Was there something _else _you needed, _Riddle_?" Cass asked, somehow managing to look down her nose at Tom when she was sitting and he was standing.

"I'm waiting for Granderstein." Tom supplied. "Not that it is **any** of your business, Aurelianus."

"I think it _is_ my business when she is _my_ best friend." Cass snapped.

"You've know her for what, five minutes. You certainly work fast." Riddle's expression was carefully blank.

"And _how_ long have you known her?" Cass stood up and clenched her fists, "Long enough to _taint_ her reputation! Hugging in _public_? _Classy_, Riddle."

I was having trouble keeping up with their argument now, as their voices had dropped dangerously low and they were both looking at each other with expressions so trained that it was obvious they loathed one another but were not allowed to show this in the 1940 society.

"I'm ready to go now." I chirped brightly, standing up and dusting off my school skirt.

"I had better escort you." Riddle said, his tone showing that he would rather be doing anything else.

"_We'll_ escort her. _We're_ her friends!" Cass snapped, indicating herself, Venus, Violetta and Merylyn.

"It's okay. I can escort myself." I tried.

"I simply wouldn't hear of it." A male voice said from somewhere to the left of me. "I'll escort you, Hermione. It would be my pleasure."

Cygnus Black smiled attractively and offered me his arm. I looked pleadingly at Cass and her friends and Cass just looked back at me as if to say, well you didn't want my help a moment ago so you can suffer. Finally, someone took pity on me.

"It is not necessary, Black. As head boy it is **my** duty to show the new pupils around the school. Plus, I have business with Dumbledore anyway."

Before Cygnus could even fabricate a response Tom had steered me away from the Ravenclaw table and towards the exit.

"I really can get there myself." I insisted, jogging slightly to keep up with Tom as he walked along the corridors. "I have a fabulous sense of direction."

"Indeed." Riddle sounded sceptical.

"Hey I used to be top of my class!" I insisted. "Learning my way around a school is nothing compared to studying for O.W.L's."

"You were home tutored. Being the top of your class is nothing if you are the only one in it." He quipped, stopping outside Dumbledore's office in the transfiguration corridor.

Had we really gotten there already? Tom was looking down at me like he was still trying to figure me out and I began to fidget under his gaze feeling like I was suddenly being judged.

"You go in first." I offered, feeling stupid for my slip-up about my schooling.

"What?" Tom asked, suddenly being pulled out of his reverie.

"You said you had business with Dumbledore. You go first I can wait."

Tom looked at me as if I were insane and then started to laugh. I mean, I think he might have actually been amused by me. He was laughing so hard that he had gone bright red and was short of breath. When he finally got control of his chuckling he looked me in the eye and smiled the first real smile I had ever seen him smile.

"I lied."

… …

* * *

"_Finally_!" Cass grumbled when I tiredly made my way up the stairs to our dormitory. "I thought you were _never_ coming back!

"What did Dumbledore want?" Venus asked, looking through her book bag. "Oh where did I stick that book on Shrinking Potions?"

"It's in your hand Venus." Violetta supplied.

"Why are you so lucky as to have both Tom Riddle and Cygnus Black interested in you?" Merylyn said in a very Lavender Brown like way. "Boys are never interested in me."

"I expect it's because she's _new_." Cass answered, flicking through a wizarding fashion magazine and using her wand to circle and cross out certain outfits that models were twirling about in in the pictures.

I sighed; I mean firstly I did not want to tell them what Dumbledore had spoken to me about. How do you broach the subject of time travel with a bunch of girls you only just plucked up the courage to talk to? Even if they claimed to already be your best friends. And secondly I definitely did not want to explain that Tom kept me around as a source of amusement and that Cygnus was clearly on something. I mean Merylyn was gorgeous, if not a little shy and I was a slightly podgy frizzy haired bookworm with a potato gem addiction and no personal manners when it comes to customs and etiquette in the 1940's. Why on earth would he be so interested in me and not her? It seemed ridiculous. But I digress.

"Dumbledore just wanted to see how I was getting on. He's the only family I have left now." I explained, hoping that if I played the sympathy card they would leave me alone.

"Do you know what I would do if I had two boys in love with me?" Merylyn asked nobody in particular.

"Y_ou'd_ not say two words to either of them." Cass's tone was harsh but Merylyn did not seem offended.

"I'd have them both perform great feats for my love." Merylyn continued.

"Please do not give Black any more ideas." I groaned, burying my face in a pillow.

"Hey you don't know the half of it. He's been asking about you non-stop for the last four days. Now we can't even claim non-acquaintance." Violetta grumbled.

"You shouldn't be friends with _Riddle._" Cass suddenly burst out, looking like she had been wanting to say this for quite some time. "He is _bad_ news."

"How so?" I asked, feigning ignorance. I mean, I knew he was bad news. But he also helped to keep Cygnus off of my back. And who knew, maybe my inherent goodness would lessen how much of a total jerk wad he would be in the future. It was possible.

"Well he's a _half blood_, for starters." Cass said matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Venus smiled at her friend. "We outnumber you Cassiopeia, and don't you forget it!"

"Don't call me that _vile_ name!" Cass whined. "And it isn't like _I_ have anything against those of lesser birth. "

I had already come to understand that Cass didn't say half-bloods and muggleborns were of inferior stock as a put down, more like she was stating a fact. I was sure that I had read somewhere that in the 40's it was considered a normal part of pure-blooded culture to look down on anyone whose blood didn't run clean with the blood of mages, or some such rubbish.

"It's just that Riddle is a half-blood in _Slytherin_! You know what happens to half-bloods in _Slytherin_!"

"What happens to half-bloods in Slytherin?" I asked, for once not knowing this seemingly important piece of information.

"Oh ignore her!" Violetta made a scoffing noise.

"Hey it's _true_!" Cass defended. "You name _one_ half-blood that didn't go that way."

"Go what way?" I asked, my curiosity truly peaked.

"It's just this stupid legend that idiot purebloods have been taught." Violetta explained.

"What legend?" I was very eager to learn this new piece of information. It might have helped to have known it during the war effort, if there was some legend involving Tom. My logical mind was telling me that all legends came from somewhere.

"_All_ half-bloods in Slytherin turn evil!" Cass cried.

"They really don't!" Venus laughed merrily. "Cass has just been brought up with pureblood traditions."

"Okay then, what about the _Tannebaums_? And _Olivier Penderghast_? _Kenneth Rubric? Mathias Burke_? _All_ half-bloods, _all_ Slytherins, _all_ supporters of Grindelwald!" Cass grinned triumphantly.

I tried really hard not to laugh at this. Cass was acting as if she had made some great revelation, when really it seemed like a big load of rubbish. I mean, I know Tom Riddle was going to turn evil. But I was sure that there had been plenty of other Slytherin half-bloods who had not turned evil. I just couldn't think of any at this stage in time.

"So do you think Venus and I will turn evil because we are half-bloods?" I asked.

"Don't be _ridiculous_." Cass snorted. "_You_ aren't Slytherins!"

"I was very nearly put into Slytherin." I lied. "Would you have hated me too?"

"You're not a _real_ half-blood!" Cass assured me. "Your father is _just_ a blood traitor."

"I beg your pardon?" I was shocked with how Cass could just come out and say something like that.

"Well because he married a _muggleborn_ of course." Cass was acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world to her, and the sad part was, it probably was. "There's no need to be _offended."_

"Cass, you shouldn't just say stuff like that. It gives people the wrong impression." Venus explained to the perplexed pureblood. "Now can someone help me find my rollers?"

"So you think I shouldn't be friends with Tom Riddle because you think he will become evil." I deadpanned I wasn't ready to finish this conversation. "Anything else?"

"Well he killed that girl in fifth year." Merylyn piped up helpfully.

"What?" I asked. How on earth did they know about that?

"Oh he did not!" Violetta rolled her eyes. "The rumours that fly through this place. That girl died at the hands of that half-giant's pet. He was expelled over it and everything. Why on earth would you blame Riddle?"

"Cygnus told me. He said it was hushed up but that everyone knows that Riddle did it." Merylyn justified herself.

"When did he tell you this?" Violetta asked.

"The first day of classes, when Riddle punched him for kissing Hermione… oh"

* * *

**Well now seems as good a time as any to leave it. So let me know what you think. Also if you are interested in being beta let me know. If you like turkey sandwiches let me know… just let me know anything really.**

**Also in doing a little who can I marry off to whom research I found out that in the most noble house of black there was a Violetta and a Cassiopeia. Great minds think alike eh? But hey, I just remembered that this is AU so who cares, I can just marry everyone off anyway!**

**Look forward to hearing from you, now I'm off to make a turkey sanga!**

**Myno!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If you recognise it the chances are it is not mine, unless you are from the future and recognise it as something that I have written forward in time… in which case, care to give me the winning lottery numbers?**

**Authors note….**

**Thank you to my two reviewers! It is awfully nice to have support/love/adoration… but please don't clap; just throw money... Still holding out for a beta as my laptop does strange and wonderful things to my writing. Also, please feel free to pm me with feedback/ideas etc. as I only have vague idea where I am going with this. Don't get me wrong, I have an idea but it's pretty vague.**

* * *

Sometimes being the fake cousin of Albus Dumbledore could be hard. I know you are thinking, 'Hard? Are you insane, Hermione? He pays for your schooling and clothing and everything! How could it be hard?'

Well, the truth of the matter is, because I was _so_ indebted to him, I felt as if I owed him and as such felt bound to repay him (which is what you do when you are indebted). Dumbledore was starting a Transfiguration Club, much along the lines of the Slug Club, except actually having a point other than to pander to a fat and slightly balding professor's ego. Off topic. Dumbledore was starting a club for those more advanced in the art of transfiguration who wanted to take on extra assignments. Isn't it funny how professors naturally assume that if you are getting top marks in a class you must want more work?

Naturally, when Dumbledore announced this club in transfiguration class, nobody seemed particularly interested in adding to their work load. So Dumbledore looked at me. They club was only open to those who had received Outstanding's on their O.W.L's. Of course I couldn't prove that I had but I knew that this would not be a good enough excuse. I was living up to my reputation from the future as a talented witch and now it was coming back to bite me. Stupid Dumbledore and his stupid gaze making me stupid want to stupid volunteer! STUPID!

"I'll join, Professor." I said, albeit grudgingly.

Dumbledore smiled at me before turning to the rest of the class.

"Any other takers? It is a wonderful chance to enhance your skills in this difficult field and could lead on to many exciting career opportunities."

Why did teachers think that all their students thought about was their future career paths?

"I'll join." Cygnus Black sent a dashing smile at me and I stifled a groan. From behind me Merylyn muttered something about regretting her poorer grades.

"I suppose _I_ will too, being a Ravenclaw Prefect _and_ a role model." Cass sniffed delicately from her seat next to me.

I had managed to find myself wedged in between Cass and Tom Riddle, who sent each other disparaging glances when they thought I wasn't paying attention. Why could grown wizards and witches act like such children all the time? It was beyond ridiculous.

"I am sure that you will not regret joining." Dumbledore smiled at us all, his eyes twinkling. "The first meeting will be tonight in this room. I hope to see those of you who are eligible there."

"Are you really going to go?" Tom asked me, looking at me with curiosity.

"I'm sort of obligated." I mumbled.

"Riddle doesn't _understand_ family loyalty, Hermione." Cass supplied, looking at Tom and narrowing her eyes slightly. "_I_ always supposed it was because he doesn't actually _have_ a family."

Tom looked furious and I had the distinct suspicion that he was about to transfigure Cass into something small and slimy (we were in transfiguration after all). I knew I had to intervene and stand up for my unlikely almost-friend, acquaintance, Tom person… (Hey I'm not about to admit that I almost liked Tom… hello? Tom is evil! Denial is not just a river in Africa!)

"Cass, you don't need to be such a bitch about it." I snapped at one of my only female friends, if you could call two short weeks of acquaintance friendship.

"_Excuse_ me?" She looked outraged. "I am most certainly _not_ a female dog!"

"Oh," I stuttered. "Right."

Of course the word bitch wasn't used as an insult in the 1940's wizarding London. Who knew if it was even used at all? Both Tom and Cass were now looking at me from their positions either side of me. Cass tossed her red hair and stifled laughter at the look on my face. Tom also looked like he was trying not to laugh as well.

"Oh, to the bother with both of you," I said disgruntledly. "How is it the only time you get along is when you're laughing at me?"

"Well if you weren't so _odd_ all the time…" Cass began.

"You know what?" I snapped, hot under the collar about being teased. "I'm going to go sit with Black."

Both Cass and Tom looked at me as if I were insane, but made no move to stop me so I gathered up my books and moved a few seats over. Cygnus smiled at me, revealing perfectly white perfectly straight teeth. I still could not believe that I had thought he looked like the Malfoys, who in this time were a startlingly unsightly bunch.

"Finally decided you love me, Hermione?" He asked, making space for me on the desk.

"Not even in the slightest." I snapped. (Hey I was feeling tetchy. I suppose I could be nicer to Black but what with his trying to kiss me all the time I tended to be guarded around him.)

"Look, Granderstein. I know you think I was inappropriate for kissing you. And maybe I was…"

"No you definitely were." I cut in.

"Whatever, I just like you a whole lot and I thought if I kissed you then it would get people off of your back about hugging Riddle."

What was with these boys and their misguided forms of protection?

"In future, please note that I can look after myself and your, er, services are unnecessary."

Finally, Dumbledore dismissed the class after Tom and Cass and Cygnus and I tied for first to transfigure our rabbits into hares. (Similar species transfiguration is a **lot** harder than it seems). Cygnus helped me gather my things and then offered to walk me to my next class, potions, but I declined the offer as I desperately wanted to get away from annoying prefects and head boys who seemed to think I was good fun to pick on.

"Granderstein wait." Riddle's voice punctured my solitude and I quickened my pace a little.

Naturally, being the taller, longer legged of the two of us, Tom caught up immediately.

"What do you want, Riddle?" I asked warily.

"Why are you overreacting about every little thing?" He responded to my question with one of his own.

"Why are you such a wanker?" I countered. Clearly I am mature.

"Merlin, Granderstein. Your mouth needs washing out with soap!" Tom smiled at me, but the smile again did not permeate his gaze.

"Don't be ridiculous." I smiled slightly, my conviction at being mad at everyone lessening by the second. "The professors would never go for it."

"I can be very persuasive."

The way Tom said it made me shiver, and it certainly wasn't with pleasure. I suddenly felt some of what Harry had told me about Riddle's inherent creepiness.

"I'm sure you can be." I finally replied, trying not to show my discomfort. "But you forget I have an in with them. I'm related to Dumbledore."

"You have the strangest way of saying things." Tom surveyed me with a strange glint in his eye and I almost missed the feeling of my mind being subtly probed by legillimancy.

'_Think nothing, Hermione. Think Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. I miss Harry. Dammit!'_ I thought.

"Who's Harry?" Tom asked, not even trying to hide the fact that he had just read my mind.

"My best friend." I finally replied, trying not to give anything away that could potentially irreparably tear the fabric of time itself. (More than my presence in the past already had at least.)

"Why do you miss him?" He was trying to again read my mind but this time I was giving nothing away.

"Because he isn't here you dolt!" I shook my head at him, a wry smile breaking out on my face. "And I thought you were supposed to be smart."

…

* * *

…

Slughorn had decided that it would be fun to pair me up with Violetta (who was surprisingly decent at potions) and Merylyn (who was not). We were brewing a particularly difficult potion used to make people seem more attractive. It was known as a Beautifying Potion. Ingenious name, I know.

Merylyn was making the task more difficult by not slicing the ingredients properly or stirring the potion the wrong way and I was getting incredibly frustrated by having to take corrective measures. A glance around the room showed me that with the exception of Riddle who was partnerless and as such had already created the perfect serum, everybody was struggling, but theirs at least was close to the correct shade.

Finally, the lesson was drawing to a close and Slughorn came around the room to inspect our work.

"Excellent work, Tom." He beamed at his favourite student before turning to the class. "See how his potion is perfectly clear, with no hint of colour? This is exactly as the book instructs. 10 points to Slytherin."

I gulped as Slughorn approached the table where I was sitting with my fellow Ravenclaws. Our potion was not clear at all; in fact it had a sickly green hue and smelled strongly of burned pineapple. I had tried so desperately to correct all of the little mistakes that Merylyn had made, and Violetta had worked so hard on slicing the ingredients so precisely that I felt like a complete failure for not being able to save the potion.

"Ah, Miss Granderstein, Miss Baum and Miss Potts." Slughorn waggled his finger at us good naturedly. "Not the greatest rendition I have seen. I am afraid I will not be able to pass this potion."

"Please Sir." Merylyn burst into tears. "My parents will kill me if I get another bad mark this year."

Slughorn, being a pureblood, looked horrified at the notion of muggle parents killing their kids based on grades.

"She doesn't mean literally." I supplied helpfully, "It's a figure of speech."

"Well, dear girl. There is nothing that can be done I am afraid." Slughorn looked remorseful, truly. "A bad potion is a bad potion and as you well know I cannot bend the rules."

("Except I've known you to do so many times for your favourites in the Slug Club," I wanted to yell at him.)

"Actually." I heard myself saying. "It was my fault the potion is not as it should be according to the book."

Everyone in the room focused on me and Tom gave me a look as if to say "Are you insane?"

"I added the Gurdy Root before the Lilac Pollen, which as you know strengthens the serum but lessens the length of time that the serum is effective for. I also stirred twice clockwise before boiling. I thought it would make a better potion but I was wrong. If you have to fail anyone, then let it be me. Merylyn and Violetta had nothing to do with the actual potion making; I had them preparing the ingredients. I was so sure that I could do a better job."

I was lying through my teeth. But let's face it, who cares if I failed at potions? I had already done my N.E.W.T.s back in my own time. And Dumbledore assured me that at some stage we would find a way to get me back home. So what on earth would I need an Advanced Potions N.E.W.T score for?

"Ah, well Miss Granderstein. If that is the case then I shall give the girls a pass, but I'm afraid you will receive a T for this potion." Slughorn smiled at me apologetically and I tried to look like I was atually upset about it.

"Sir." Riddle spoke up. "Surely before you fail the potion outright it should be tested."

I looked at Tom as if he were insane. There was no way that anyone in their right mind would want to test my potion. It had turned to a thick gelatinous texture, like custard that had been left on the stove too long.

"Well, Tom…" Slughorn stuttered over whatever he wanted to say but Tom was just too good at playing him.

"As head boy I think it is my duty to test the potion myself." He continued. "Anything to help spare a fellow student from a T in advanced potions."

"My how thoughtful you are, Riddle." I raised my eyebrows at him but his expression was unreadable when he looked back at me.

"Very well." Slughorn relented. "Test the potion."

Grabbing a vial off of the table at the front, I prepared my potion for Tom, trying not to be sick as the serum made squelchy sounds when it hit the glass of the vial.

"Tom, you **really** don't have to test it." I tried to assure him.

"Nonsense." Tom replied, before taking the vial off of me and returning to the front of the class.

Everyone in the room was watching him with trepidation and he fisted the glass, uncorked it and emptied it of the liquid inside. Tom then looked at the class, as if he had not just swallowed possibly the most horrific potion ever made. Slughorn was hovering nearby with a vial of what looked like a poison antidote just in case.

As I watched Tom the strangest thing started to happen. I began to really look at him. He was gorgeous! His dark hair sat in light waves, his skin was like carved marble, and his eyes were deep pools of cerulean that flashed black when he was upset. Tom Riddle was the hottest guy I had ever seen. Suddenly, realising where my thoughts were taking me I pulled my gaze off of him and looked around the room. All of the girls were staring at him in the same manner that I had been. Even some of the boys were looking at him weirdly!

"Does this satisfy you, Professor?" Tom asked, causing nearly everyone to start once they realised they had been staring at him.

"Oh, yes. Jolly good. Miss Granderstein, your potion was most effective. I apologise for my earlier remarks. You and your partners will of course receive Outstanding's on this potion. Class dismissed."

I hurried to catch up to Tom as he made his way downstairs for dinner.

"Tom!" I called, and smiled as he stopped and waited for me. "How on earth did you not die when you drank that horrible concoction?"

He smirked at me, pulling a small vial of familiar looking green goo out of his robes.

"You mean this horrible concoction?"

"How? I saw you drink it! We all did!" I was at a loss for words.

He had definitely consumed something in the class. I had felt the effects as the potion had made him more attractive, exactly the way the correct brew should have. It didn't make sense unless…

"You switched my potion for your own, didn't you?" I asked, amazed that I had not seen him make the switch before he drank it.

"Clever girl." He replied, "I wasn't about to drink the real one. I'm not stupid."

"But why?" I queried. "I mean I'm grateful that now I'm not failing but why bother?"

"Come on Granderstein, we both know that the potion wasn't your doing." He replied. "You were being so noble I might have mistaken you for a Gryffindor."

"Well how did you manage to convince Slughorn to let you test it?" I was full of questions. "It would have been easier to just fail me and I wouldn't think he would want to risk your life. You're his favourite student."

Tom smiled at me enigmatically. "I told you I can be very persuasive."

**And so ends another chapter of "Love is a Burning Thing."**

**Review if you liked it… ah you know the drill.**

**Peace Out, word to ya mother!**

**Myno!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If I own it, then it is mine… or something like that. You know the drill.**

**I am sick (lame) so as a result I am writing more fanfiction, because that's the way my mind work baby!**

**Also, Contains human transfiguration, since Mad Eye used it on Draco I decided they had to learn it some time. Oh and lots of Tom/Hermione notes, in which Tom is bold and Hermione is italics… you'll catch on!**

**Still looking for a beta to share my lack of vision with! Word, fo shizzle, gangster!**

For some inexplicable reason, four short weeks into term I had somehow managed to become known to everyone in the school. Some of it was negative attention like "Granderstein is the one tagging along two boys" and "I hear she has done it, out of wedlock *gasp*" but for the most part it consisted of "Hey Hermione" or "Granderstein *polite nod*". It was beginning to get disconcerting trying to recognise all of the people saying hello to me.

Worst of all, the prefects had decided that to raise money for the war effort or some such nonsense, there was to be a Halloween Ball. Nothing says "There's a war on, that sucks" like a costume party. I was informed by Cass that nobody who was _anybody_ would actually be dressing up, but still. The mind boggles as to how they come up with this crap.

So it was with much trepidation that I walked downstairs into the well-furnished Ravenclaw common room the next day after Cass had told me about the ball. I mean, it was pretty darn (look who's gone native) obvious who was going to ask me the split second they next laid eyes on me.

"Granderstein!" Cygnus bounded over to me (no, really). "Come to the ball with me."

"She _can't_." Cass answered for me. Luckily we had already decided between her, myself and Venus that we would go together as friends.

"Of course she can!" Cygnus grinned. "Every young lady needs an escort."

I rolled my eyes at this statement. I mean how sexist could you get?

"No, we decided that we would all go as a group." Venus spoke up, digging through her pockets for something she had undoubtedly lost. "You are welcome to join us though."

"That could be fun!" Merylyn piped up, rushing down the stairs to join in the conversation. "We could all go as a group; all the Ravenclaw seventh years."

"I suppose…" Cygnus did not sound convinced.

"We could all dance with one another." Venus had a dreamy smile on her face.

"Imagine their _faces_ when all the Ravenclaw seventh years come down the stairs in their finery, in pairs of course as is proper, and then danced the night away. We could come with _one_ partner and leave with _another_." Cass was getting carried away now with the idea.

"Well then. Perhaps you will allow me to be on your arm as we enter the great hall, Hermione." Cygnus shot me a dashing smile.

I thought long and hard about any possible excuse but could find nothing that would suffice.

"Very well." I deadpanned. "It would be my pleasure."

"Well who will walk down the stairs with me?" Merylyn asked, a slight whining pitch to her voice.

"Well since Cygnus is doing me the service of being my escort down the stairs perhaps he could provide one for each of us." I smiled mischievously at the group.

"Well that doesn't work." Violetta said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"There are only four Ravenclaw boys." Venus reminded me.

"Oh no. I am sure to be the one left alone." Merylyn looked as if she might faint at the thought. (She had been known to faint over far less.)

"_Nonsense_!" Cass exclaimed. "_Only_ a pureblood could pull of the walk down the stairs _alone_. _I_ will have to be the one without an escort."

"It's Hogsmeade this weekend." Violetta supplied. "We could go down and look at the costumes."

"_Nobody_…" Cass began.

"…who is anybody wears a costume." I finished for her. "We know."

"Then we can look at dresses." Merylyn said with excitement. "I hear Walburga Weatherby opened a boutique in Hogsmeade. I would love to wear one of her designs."

The only trouble with making plans for the weekend, I found, was having to wait out the rest of the week. Wednesdays were not good days as I had all of my classes with Riddle, who lived to stir me and make sarcastic remarks.

…

…

"Granderstein, do you _have_ to stare off into space like that when we are _supposed_ to be transfiguring our partners into a rat. I'm almost _worried."_ Cass hissed at me during class on Friday afternoon.

"Sorry." I muttered.

With a lazy flick of my wand I turned Cass into a small rust coloured rat with startling green eyes. Tom, who had somehow ended up partnered with Cygnus, gave me a piercing look before muttering the spell under his breath, causing Cygnus to shrink down into a small white rat with particularly long hair.

"Miss Granderstein." Dumbledore had arrived at my work station. "Excellent job. 10 points to Ravenclaw. Now transfigure Miss Aurelianus back so she can practise."

Again I non-verbally changed Cass back to her original self and then went back to my day dreaming. I almost wished we would be taught something that I hadn't learned in the future.

"How in Merlin's name did you get so _good_ at transfiguration?" Cass asked, waving her wand but failing to change me into a rat.

"Practise I suppose." I muttered half-heartedly. I could not wait for classes to finish for the day so that I could take a walk in the grounds before I had to go to another blasted transfiguration club meeting. It had turned out to be quite popular with the seventh year Ravenclaws and even Tom Riddle had decided to join in the end, no doubt to show up my skills.

"You are so _odd_." Cass rolled her eyes at me before successfully turning me into a rat.

I squeaked in indignation before scampering over to the looking glass on our desk to take in my appearance.

"You're so _cute_." Cass commented offhandedly. "Look at your _tail_!"

Finally, after Dumbledore had admired Cass's handy work, I was transfigured back and sat down to complete the worksheet on human transfiguration.

**What are the dangers of human transfiguration?**

Hmmm, I wonder. Partial transfiguration, Inability to change them back and my favourite, the issue of the soul…

I wrote something vaguely intelligent and worthy of smart Hermione before realising that there was another sheet of parchment under my worksheet. Sighing I pulled it out and began to read, thinking it would be from Cygnus.

**Granderstein, You never told me that you could do non-verbal spells.**

I rolled my eyes at Tom's precise handwriting before penning my reply.

_I'm sorry, next time we see each other I will be sure to hand over my full magical resume._

To my surprise my ink soaked into the page before rearranging itself into his response.

**Very Funny. You got the spell right first try too.**

_Very observant, Tom. 10 points to Ravenclaw for your keen powers of scrutiny and for the clever charm on this paper._

**Shouldn't it be ten points to Slytherin?**

_Technically, but I couldn't bring myself to give points to the same house that is home to Abraxus 'I look like a lost a fight with an angry mutant hippogriff' Malfoy._

**Perhaps you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, Granderstein.**

_Some covers give a pretty good indication of what's inside, Riddle._

**I must admit I have almost missed your strange musings. Tell me, what is inside Malfoy?**

I looked over at Tom and saw that he was smiling slightly.

_Nothing good, I can tell you. The way he insults half-bloods like you or I and the way he __leers__ at girls. Gross! I feel like I need a trip to the hospital wing after he has looked at me to get disinfected._

**There are many who would find his advances pleasing.**

_Name two…._

**Alessandra Black and Carlotta Lestrange.**

_Now name two who are not mentally deranged._

**He is a wealthy man. Many girls go for that sort of thing.**

_Not me!_

**Then why is it Cygnus Black has been blathering on about taking you to that insipid dance I am being forced to attend?**

_He's not. The Ravenclaws are going as a group._

**He's drawing little hearts around your name. He's even written Mrs. Hermione Black on his parchment. The I in Hermione is dotted with a heart.**

_Oh he is not!_

**He may as well be. He hasn't shut up about taking you. Apparently you will finally realise your undying affection for him.**

_I'd as soon realise my undying affection for Malfoy. Black is coming with Merylyn, Violetta, Venus, Cass, Alphard Puddington, Canderous Muscat, Eric Belfrage and myself. Who are you going with? The Hufflepuff head girl?_

**Burbage? Not likely. **_**I'd**_** as soon realise **_**my**_** undying affection for Malfoy. I'll go alone.**

_But haven't you heard? Only a pureblood can pull of walking down the stairs alone! Scandalous!_

**Cassiopeia Aurelianus has been a bad influence over you.**

_Funny, she says the same thing about you. Why don't you come with us Ravenclaws? You can save me from having to be near Black. He keeps winking at me! I thought he had something in his eye._

**I'm sure Aurelianus and her friends would love for me to come…**

_I don't care. I'd like for you to come._

As soon as I had written it I wanted to slap myself. Had I just asked the future dark lord to come to a dance? Had I just admitted to wanting him there? What the hell was wrong with me? I couldn't even blame the Beautifying Potion for affecting my perception of him. The trouble was, I was having a hard time reconciling this Tom with the evil Tom, er Voldemort, of my time.

**Careful, comments like that will convince the school that our engagement is back on. Also, I don't think that would be wise. I would be forced to punch Black again, or at least transfigure him back into a rat. I liked him so much better when he had fur and a tail.**

_Tom Riddle, what happened to the jerk I met at the orphanage? You almost sound as if you are human!_

I regretted it as soon as I had said it, as Tom didn't write back another message and seemed resolute not to look in my direction until the bell rang signalling that the day was over.

…

…

Transfiguration Club was due to start any minute and I was already running late. The thing was, Venus had got it in her head that I should have my hair done in rollers rather than going for my walk and I was only just removing the last of them when she whipped out some bright red lipstick with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Come on Hermione, pucker for me!" She brandished the red stick towards my face and I jumped back in fright.

"You don't want to _maim_ the girl." Cass said, gently taking the lipstick off of her friend. "If she goes I'll be left with only _you_ as a best friend and that is just _far_ too depressing to even ponder."

"I love you too Cass." Venus replied good naturedly.

By the time we actually sauntered into Transfiguration Club at seven o'clock I had been plucked, pinched, prodded and styled into the perfect 1940's lady, complete with scarlet lips and coiffed hair. Cygnus Black was immediately at my side telling me how radiant I looked.

"Uh, thanks." I replied, before looking around the room for the familiar stature of the head boy.

For some reason all I had wanted to do since classes had ended that day was find Tom and apologise for being such a world class jerk. Finally I spotted him hiding in the corner and excused myself from my friends.

"There you are, Riddle." I smiled at him as I joined him in the corner. "You've been avoiding me."

At first he didn't acknowledge me at all, but after a while he seemed to realise that I wasn't going away and muttered a reply.

"How inhuman of me."

My eyes widened in surprise at his comment. Clearly I had actually offended him. Go figure.

"Oh come on!" I tried. "I was joking!"

Tom did not reply so I thought that some drastic measure would need to be taken to get him off of his high horse.

"Well you have to admit, sometimes you act like a bit of a monster. I mean, look how you treated Bibi Weasley at the orphanage."

"Weasley was an idiot." He replied flatly, leaving no room for argument.

"And Cygnus Black?" I asked, trying to hide my mouth's quirk of amusement.

"He too is an idiot."

"Cass?"

"Idiot."

"Well then how come you act vaguely decent towards me?" I asked the question that had been plaguing me since I had first met Riddle.

"Because you are not an idiot."

"I'm sorry; can I get that in writing?" I was smiling now, although I wasn't entirely sure why.

Tom merely turned away slightly, determined not to forgive me for calling him inhuman.

"Oh come on Tom, if you are going to get this upset every time I tease you then how are you going to react when I pronounce my undying love to Malfoy?" I asked, hoping this little inside joke might help melt his icy exterior.

"Malfoy is also an idiot." Tom replied.

"Is there anyone in my acquaintance that is not an idiot?" I asked him, still smiling although my cheek muscles (you know what I mean) were beginning to ache.

"They are all idiots." His tone was still flat.

"You do realise that you are in my acquaintance, and thus called yourself an idiot just now?" I pointed out. "Come on, Tom. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me? I will quite literally do anything."

"Anything?" For the first time ever since coming to the past I witnessed a look of pure evil on Tom's face that made me shudder outright. (Creepy Tom was back.)

…

…

"At the end of Transfiguration Club, in which we had taken it in turns to transfigure parts of our partners body into something else (a difficult task in that one has to concentrate on changing only a part of the whole, needless to say some Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were sent to the hospital wing with forked tails and dragon's wings) I walked over to Dumbledore at the front of the room.

"I'm really sorry for this, Cousin." I whispered to him before jumping up onto a desk and calling out. "I am in love with Abraxas Malfoy. He is the **best** looking guy in the entire school and I cannot wait to marry him and spawn little Malfoy-lings!"

**Dun dun dun! Next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously:**

"_I'm really sorry for this, Cousin." I whispered to him before jumping up onto a desk and calling out. "I am in love with Abraxas Malfoy. He is the __**best**__ looking guy in the entire school and I cannot wait to marry him and spawn little Malfoy-lings!"_

**Disclaimer: Not mine, blah blah, marry me Tom!**

**On y Va!**

To say that people were shocked would be an understatement, like saying Venus was only slightly forgetful or Cass unintentionally a bit rude sometimes. Cygnus Black looked outraged, Cass was staring at me like I had two heads and mouthing "is she blind" and some of the Slytherin girls were sending dark glares my way. The only two people in the room who were not looking all that surprised were Abraxas Malfoy and Tom; the latter of which was doubled over with uncontrolled laughter.

"Granderstein, as flattered as I am that someone with your father's ancestry would want to be with me, you must realise that I do not fraternise with half-bloods." Malfoy leered at me ever so slightly. "But I could make an exception so long as you don't expect any form of long term commitment."

"Er, thanks?" I eyed Malfoy with unease. "But it's all or nothing with me I'm afraid."

"Well, Cousin." Dumbledore spoke up. "As amusing as that little outburst seemed to be to Mr Riddle over there, I think it was time that everyone returned to their dormitories."

I had never been so grateful to Dumbledore in my life, and that was saying something as I owed my wellbeing to him.

"I'll walk you back." Riddle offered, still struggling to hold in his laughter.

"Thanks, you are a real gentleman." I said with sarcasm.

"I still can't believe you actually did it." Tom was guiding me through the now dark hallways with his hand resting on my mid-back. "I mean, you are never going to live that down."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me."

"Careful, Granderstein. That reeks of bitterness." Tom cautioned me before bursting into more laughter. "Abraxas will ensure that this is all over the school by tomorrow."

"Great." I replied unenthusiastically.

Suddenly Tom came to a halt in the middle of the corridor, forcing me to stop as well. A quick scan of our surrounds told me we were nowhere near the Ravenclaw tower yet.  
"I can have him silenced." Tom said a little too seriously. "I mean I can make sure that nobody believes that you willingly said it."

"Um, killing Malfoy is not going to help my reputation here." I smiled ruefully. "No matter how tempting it may seem."

"I have my ways. I can make sure that everyone believes he cursed you into saying it."

Poor Tom seemed so earnest about it all that I dared not think about how he would influence Malfoy and instead just shook my head and started to walk down the hallway again.

"It's okay, Tom. I can live with being a social pariah." I assured him. "It's not like I haven't done weirder things in public thus far."

Tom smiled at me as he fell in step, returning his hand to the small of my back. I thought it was odd that he still felt the need to guide me, since I had been at the school for over a month now and knew my way around quite well. Finally, when we reached the door to the Ravenclaw dorm Tom saw fit to speak to me again.

"You look nice, by the way."

…

…

Saturday dawned too soon for my liking. Soon enough I had Violetta bounding on my bed while Venus tugged curers out of my hair.

"If you leave a curler in there, Venus, I will kill you." I snarled.

"Good morning to you too, Hermione." She responded brightly.

"No it's an awful morning!" I whined, trying to hide my head under the covers.

"So you confessed _undying_ attraction to the _ugliest_ man in Hogwarts, who's caring?" Cass asked, clearly trying to be supportive in her Cass like way.

"I care!" I moaned. "I feel so stupid."

"Well at least your feelings are on the dot _today_." Violetta smiled.

"Vi!" Merylyn gasped. "How could you be so cruel. She is clearly miserable!"

"Thanks Mer." I smiled slightly at the dark haired beauty before pulling the covers back over my head. "Now leave me to hide my shame in peace!"

"But then you won't get to hear Cyggie's point of view on all this!" Merylyn seemed outraged by this idea.

"Please tell me you do not have a pet name for Cygnus Black…" I groaned.

"But he told me to come up and get you." Merylyn looked upset. "I promised!"

"Fine." I rolled out of bed, cursing myself for being such a pushover and Tom for getting me into this situation in the first place.

After making myself look presentable in a light peach coloured pinafore dress and cream cardigan I begrudgingly made my way downstairs to face my fellow Ravenclaws.

"Hermione!" Cygnus bounded over with way too much energy for my taste and swept me into a bone crushing and very inappropriate for the 1940's (I had learned) hug. "I **knew** you cared!"

"Cygnus, get off of me right now or I will transfigure you into a slug!" I shouted, squirming in his arms.

"She will; she's _quite_ good at transfiguration. Did you _see_ the demonic horns and wings she gave Riddle last night in Transfiguration Club? Non-Verbal to say the _least_." Cass was still trying to be the supportive best friend.

Cygnus relented, releasing me from the hug and instead swooping down to plant butterfly kisses on my hands.

"Cygnus Black. Cease and desist at once. What is the meaning of this?" I was using my scariest head girl voice, one I had used many a time when finding Draco Malfoy and his girlfriends (of which there were many) out of bed after hours.

"You finally admitted to loving me last night." Cygnus responded matter-of-factly.

"She most certainly did _not_." Cass replied, indignant on my behalf.

"I most certainly did not!" I added for good measure.

"Yes you did! The very first time we met you told me I looked like a Malfoy. Remember?" He asked, looking truly ecstatic. "And then last night you said you loved Malfoy. I just know you meant me!"

"I meant Abraxas you swot!" I yelled. "And I didn't even mean it!"

"Calm down." Venus advised me, indicating Merylyn who was looking like a nervous wreck. What did she have to be nervous about? I was the one constantly being sexually harassed by Black and coerced by the _evil_ head boy. Sometime Merylyn was too much of a namby-pamby for my tastes.

"I do not love you, Cygnus." I shouted at him rather unattractively. "I will never love you!"

"_Hermione…"_Cass warned.

"Merylyn is the one who loves you! She never shuts up about you! It is all Cyggie this and Cygnus that! It's disgusting to have her pining after you when you don't even give her the time of day. She's gorgeous! Why on earth would you want me when that" and here I indicated the wide-eyed frightened girl behind me "is just waiting for you. You are a complete IDIOT!"

Cygnus blinked a few times in shock before turning slightly to look at Merylyn, who was clutching Violetta's arm so tight that I was sure I could make out blood.

"Is this true, Merry?" Cygnus asked the pale girl.

"Of course it's _true_." Cass replied unconcernedly, flicking invisible lint off of her mint green spring stroller outfit. "She's been in love with you for years."

"But you never said anything! You always encouraged me to pursue Hermione!"

"She what?" I asked, enraged.

"That was so she could spend more time with you, _obviously_!" Cass explained.

Before Merylyn could even fathom what was going on, Cygnus had swooped in and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Hallelujah!" Cass and I both muttered at the same time.

And so ended Cygnus Black's infatuation with me.

…

…

Walburga's Dress Shop was a small pastel pink coloured shop on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. I had been assured that it was **the** place to go to purchase dress robes and the like. Cass, Violetta and Venus had accompanied me, as Merylyn had wanted to shop with Cygnus so that they matched. They were going to dress in matching costumes, which Cass assured me was so passé.

After what seemed like hours of mindless dress trying on, Cass, Violetta and Venus had all come up with something that they were pleased with. Violetta had selected a floor length pink silk number with a plain and modest front but cowled back, which showed off her quidditch physique without being distasteful. Venus's dress was pale blue and reminded Hermione of a piped birthday cake with all the frills and decorations adorning it. However, with her slightly dazed and good natured personality she was able to pull it off, smudged eyeliner and all. Cass had of course pre-ordered the most extravagant black gown that Hermione had ever laid eyes on. The top of the dress consisted of delicate black lace over a fitted corset type structure, and the skirt had so many underskirts sewn in that it swished and sashayed around Cass whenever she turned. She had paired this dress with a white ermine wrap and some expensive pearls (stupid purebloods and their endless amounts of money).

Cass had also chosen me a dress, although it was nowhere near as costly and elegant as her own (since Dumbledore was the one paying for it). It was a bright scarlet, like the Hogwarts express, and accentuated my curvaceous body (or so I was told) in a way that was both startlingly attractive but at the same time tasteful. The skirts, of which there were many as was with Cass's dress, felt heavy and but did succeed in making me smile as I spun around and played with the bustle. (Yes there was a bustle, bustles are cool!)

"Oh we are going to know their socks off!" Violetta grinned, trying to flatten her frizzy (yeah know my pain) blonde hair as she admired herself in a full length mirror.

"Speak for yourself." I quipped. "I lost my date to Merylyn."

"And we are all thankful for it too!" Venus laughed. "Imagine if you had been stuck with him all night!"

"And as the _only_ pureblood here, _I_ will be the one dateless. _You_ can go with one of the Ravenclaw boys and I shall descend the steps alone." Cass assured me. I think she was still trying to be nice.

"Unless of course you want to take Malfoy." Violetta joked. "I mean, you love him!"

"Oh, don't!" Venus reprimanded. "Everyone knows that Malfoy made her do it. It was a curse! He said so at breakfast this morning!"

"What?" I asked, suddenly very regretful that I had insisted the girls go down without me.

"At breakfast Malfoy stood up and admitted that he slipped you a love potion or something like that." Violetta explained.

"He got given a detention with _Slughorn_ for it." Cass added.

I made a mental note to thank Tom profusely, because there was no doubt in my mind that he has taken care of Malfoy for me. Sometimes having a somewhat evil best friend had its advantages.) Wait, did I just call Riddle my best friend? Harry is my best friend! Cass is my best friend! Ron is my best friend. Tom is just a guy, you know… that's there and stuff!)

"You know who we should add to our group?" Venus suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

"I _refuse_ to go with a sixth year!" Cass insisted.

"No, we should ask Riddle." Venus said with a smile.

"But Riddle is a _half-blood_! In _Slytherin_! He's _evil_!" Cass cried indignantly.

"He's not evil!" Venus and I both exclaimed at the same time.

"Much" I added under my breath.

"He is just misunderstood. He gets on with Hermione well enough and sometimes he can almost be pleasant to the teachers." Venus stood up for my friend.

"Well _I'm _not asking him, and neither should you!" Cass narrowed her eyes at Venus.

"That's okay." I said, suddenly remembering something. "Because I'm pretty sure _I_ already have!"

…

…

We were sitting in History of Magic listening to a currently alive Professor Bins droning on about some rebellion in 1692 when I pulled out my charmed parchment that Riddle had given me and began to write.

_The Goblin Rebellions of 1692 were particularly interesting as it was when the Goblins were first refused the right to carry a wand…_

The words soon disappeared into the page before new ones began to form. I glanced over at Tom and saw him nod imperceptivity at my desk.

**You do realise that all of the notes you write on here will disappear, right Granderstein?**

_I was just seeing if you were paying attention…_

**Clearly you weren't as we are learning about the elf riots of 1692, not the goblin rebellions of 1538…**

_Shut up. No wait, don't take that seriously! You're just so sensitive on paper! (This is a joke by the way)_

**That is me, Mr Sensitivity. Did you require anything?**

_Are you going to come to the stupid Halloween dance with me? I will pay for the tickets._

**And deprive poor Cygnus Black of his date?**

_We're not going together. I fobbed him off on Merylyn, thank Merlin._

**What about the love of your life, Malfoy?**

_Yeah thanks for that by the way! Although I hear he slipped me a love potion or something to make me say it, so I guess thanks for that._

**You really do have the strangest way of conversing, even on paper. I had to read that three times to understand!**

_So are you going to come?_

**Aren't you going in a group with your little friends?**

_Maybe? Are you going to come? Don't subject me to the cruelty of having to descend the steps alone and escortless. Even you are not that cruel! I need someone to tend to my wounded heart after both Black and Malfoy's cruel rejections!_

**Are you quite done? Begging doesn't become you.**

_Please please please please please!_

**Do I have to dress up? I don't do costumes.**

_And here I was planning on going as a fairy while you were puck from a Midsummer Night's Dream, complete with tights… Oh Merlin, mental images! I don't care what you wear! Besides, dressing up is just so passé! Just ask Cass._

**Oh wait, Aurelianus is going. You are on your own…**

_Tom! This is a whiny tone, whining is not becoming of a lady! I will say this out loud in a minute!_

**She thinks I'm evil.**

_You are evil!_

**Thanks…**

_Come on! Making me confess my love to Malfoy? In public? PURE EVIL!_

**Well you have me there. I am evil, and as such I am not likely to do you any favours by escorting you to some pathetic excuse of a dance that I am being forced to help chaperone.**

_Fine you aren't evil. Just… misguided?_

**I'm not helping you.**

_Misunderstood?_

**Stop writing to me, it isn't happening.**

_If you don't take me I will ask someone really horrid. I'm sure there is a Weasley here somewhere._

**There is; in third year. Blackmail will not work on me.**

_Bribery then? I'll give you ten galleons and I will buy you a pony!_

**A pony? Not happening.**

_Fine! I will be all alone and dateless and I will make you feel wretched by having a miserable time and you will know it was your fault._

**Nope.**

_Fine._

**Not happening**

_Okay._

**You cannot trick me into pitying you.**

_It's fine._

**I'm not doing it…**

…**I'm not!**

**Granderstein?**

**Fine, I'll walk you down the bloody stairs but I am NOT dancing!**

_Ha! I knew you couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes!_

**This is on paper, what puppy dog eyes?**

And so I proceeded to spend the rest of the lesson sketching small dogs on the charmed paper, hearing Tom trying to stifle his chuckling as we pretended to take notes.

**Awwww isn't Tom adorable? I hope he isn't too out of character for you, but then again…who cares? I think he is just so sweet darn tootin'!**

**R&R me bitches, peace out sucker yo!**

**Yes… I am gansta when I am sick… ah codine!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: blah blah not mine yadda yadda!**

**Let's get our ball on (and I mean that in a totally non suggestive way!) Still sick :(**

It was the night of the "Stupid Halloween Ball" or "Insipid Display of Teenage Hormones" as Tom was calling it. I should have been having fun getting ready with all of my friends. But the trouble was, it was hard to have fun when I had Cass stabbing me with hairpins while Venus removed spiky rollers from my hair and Merylyn applied layer after layer of dark red lipstick. I mean, as it all came together and I was helped (literally) into my dress I had to admit I looked good. But, it just seemed like so much work for one night at a dance that I thought was a bad idea.

"You look _so_ glamorous right now!" Cass complimented.

"Ouch!" I whined as she adjusted a hairpin in my elaborate up-do. "This seems like a lot of nonsense for one night."

"Are you jesting?" Violetta asked. "This is the first dance of the season! The photos of this night will stay with you forever!"

"Hmmm, one last touch" Venus mused, occasionally tugging on a curl to make sure it would stay in place.

"_Orchidius." _Cass muttered, some red roses blooming out of her wand. "Try one of these."

When I was finally deemed ready, three red roses ticked into my hair, we all slowly descended the stairs to the common room, which was packed with Ravenclaw couples from different year levels.

"Over here girls!" Merylyn beckoned us over to where she and Cygnus were sitting together, both looking very suave dressed in mock army uniforms (You know the kind, the ones that no soldier in their right mind would EVER wear!). Cygnus had even cut his hair short for the occasion and looked rather handsome, especially now that he had Merylyn planted firmly on his arm and was paying little attention to me whatsoever.

"It's nothing personal." He had informed me in the days leading up to the ball. "It's just that now I know where my heart truly lies."

The other Ravenclaw boys slowly ambled over to us and held out their arms. Eric Belfrage was an exceptionally tall, exceptionaly handsome young man who cut a dashing figure in his tuxedo style dress robes. I had to admit that I had previously had little to do with him as he was in no advanced classes with the exception of herbology. Eric quietly offered his arm to Venus who blushed crimson red, despite the amount of face powder she had layered on her face. Alphard Puddington was a short, portly but ultimately good natured sort of guy. He smiled happily at everyone before grasping Violetta's hand tightly to his arm and towing her toward the door.

"Where is that blithering _imbecile_ Canderous Muscat?" Cass demanded.

Both she and I were without escorts although I had made Tom solemnly swear that he would be at the top of the grand staircase to walk me down. "The Stairs" as everyone called it were this silly tradition that had thankfully been done away with in my own time, where couples paused at the top to be announced, have their picture taken and generally be stared at before descending into the madness of the great hall. Cass had instilled upon me again and again how it was exceptionally rare and in bad taste for a girl to go down the stairs alone, unless she was a pureblood of course. Purebloods could get away with murder, in Cass's eyes, and still be considered fashionable.

"Perhaps he will meet you at the stairs?" Cygnus suggested, pulling Merylyn close to him and heading through the portcullis that lead out of the common room.

"Shall we?" I asked Cass, offering her my arm.

"Er, yes…" she murmured, taking the proffered arm and walking with me out of the room.

Conversation was stilted until we reached the landing at the top of the grand staircase, where at least fifty couples in brightly coloured evening wear were congregating, preparing for their photos.

"Do you see him?" Cass asked me, for once not emphasizing any words in a sentence (miracles do happen).

"Not yet." I told her. "But I'm sure he will be here.

"Granderstein." I head a clipped voice mutter from somewhere behind me.

"Oh hello Tom." I smiled up at him, admiring his somewhat worn but still decent dress robes. "I thought you didn't get dressed up."

"The headmaster wants me to set an example." He replied, coming to stand to my left while Cass was gripping my right arm and using me as leverage to try and spot her escort through the crowd. "It was this or fancy dress."

"Well you look nice." I smiled before turning to Cass. "You're cutting off my circulation."

"I don't see him _anywhere_. Can _you_ see Muscat anywhere, Riddle?" Cass asked, for once being reasonably pleasant, her grip on my arm loosened only slightly.

Without a word Tom nodded his head towards the top of the stairs where couples were being announced by none other than the potions master Horace Slughorn.

" Miss Alessandra Black and escort, Master Canderous Muscat" Slughorn's magically enhanced voice announced.

"That nasty bitch!" I exclaimed, causing several couples to shoot me disapproving looks. "Sorry, I mean that absolute hussy…"

"Oh _no_!" Cass wailed. "Now I can't go to the _ball_!"

"Why not?" I asked, absolutely perplexed by her logic.

"If I were to walk the stairs _alone_ now, everyone would _know_ that I don't have an escort!" Cass said forlornly.

"I thought purebloods could get away without having an escort." I reminded her.

"Of course they can't!" Cass scoffed. "I was just trying to be _nice_! Now my reputation will be _ruined_!"

"Well you walk down with Tom. _My_ reputation is already shot to hell." I offered.

"But then _you _won't have an escort!" Cass reasoned while Tom muttered something that sounded like 'not bloody likely'.

"Please Tom?" I asked, trying to make puppy dog eyes at him.

"No." He replied. "It's bad enough going with you!"

"Gee thanks." I replied, actually feeling a bit hurt.

"That's _rude_, Riddle." Cass pointed out.

"Well if going with me is so bad, then go by yourself." I snapped, feeling prickly. "I'll go down the stairs with Cass. Then at least we'll both be looked at."

"Oh, I couldn't let you!" Cass's green eyes were wide with sincerity.

"Miss Merylyn Potts and escort, Master Cygnus Black." Slughorn bellowed.

"Well make up your mind because we're nearly there." Tom's expression was dark.

"Fine, I'll walk with Cass." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand. "You clearly don't want to be here."

"Miss Violetta Baum and escort, Master Alphard Puddington!"

"Fine!" Tom quipped, turning on his heel and walking away."

"Miss Venus, er, Abbot and escort, Master Eric Belfrage!" (Who knew? Venus did have a last name!)

"You didn't have to do that." Cass whispered. "Oh Merlin we're next!"

Cass and I stood at the top of the steps like deer in the headlights. Everyone in the entrance hall had their eyes trained on the two of us as we tried to put on brave faces. Cass, who was usually very confident, looked like she wanted to turn and bolt from the room and had her fingernails imbedded in my arm.

"Er… Miss Hermione Granderstein and Miss Cassiopeia Aurelianus…"

"This was a bad idea." I whispered to Cass, trying to pry her off of my arm.

"And escort, Master Tom Riddle!"

I heard Slughorn announce us and felt a reassuring hand come to my shoulder.

"You owe me." Tom hissed into my ear before taking both my and Cass's hands, smirking at the camera and then glaring around the room imperiously as the three of us descended the stairs together, as if daring anyone to point out that he had two dates.

"I think we just made history." Cass whispered to us, a huge fake smile plastered on her face as we sauntered over to the great hall together. "People are staring."

"Oh it gets worse." Tom replied, guiding us through the doors.

"Of course!" Cass gasped so that only Tom and I could hear. "Oh Hermione you will love this."

"I will love what?" I queried, beaming around the room with a thousand galleon smile, a completely fake one at that.

"And now we welcome the Head boy and Girl to the dance floor with their escorts to open the dancing." I heard Headmaster Dippet announce as the soft strains of a violin could be heard.

"Oh crap." I muttered.

"Might as well make this _good,_" Cass said, grabbing one of Tom's arms and twirling elegantly. "Dance _Hermione_!"

Obeying my friend I grabbed Tom's other hand and spun myself in to him so that the three of us could perform some kind of bastardised waltz.

"I am _so_ sorry about this." I whispered to Tom, whilst acting like there was nothing at all strange about being one of his two dates to the dance.

"You owe me big time." His tone was deadly.

"Well at least this will be a dance we will _never_ forget." Cass smiled, grabbing my arms and we leapt and cavorted around a glaring Tom. "Oh _lighten up_ Riddle"

"We look ridiculous." He mumbled.

"Really? I think we look rather splendid." I laughed. "At least Cass and I don't clash!"

After what seemed like an age of Cass and I twirling around and being spun by Tom more couples finally joined us on the dance floor.

"_Finally!"_ Cass moaned. "Having a three way is _hard work_!"

I tried so hard not to crack up laughing at her completely unintentional innuendo, but of course failed.

"What?" Riddle snapped, basically pulling us off of the dance floor.

"Three way…." I gasped. "Ha!"

"What?" Cass asked, smiling at my uncontrolled giggles.

"Just…so…dirty!" I laughed.

"You are just so _odd_!" Cass smiled.

"Oh Merlin!" Violetta rushed to our side, towing her date after her. "What on earth was that?"

"Cass's escort stood her up!" I defended, still trying to control my laughter, I was beginning to get the hiccups.

"I almost died of laughter!" Vi clapped Tom on the back. "Jolly good stamina, Riddle!"

This caused me to burst out laughing all over again.

"Are you quite alright?" Alphard enquired while I gasped for breath.

"Has she been hexed?" Vi queried.

"You…hic…funny…hic" I gasped out between hiccups. "Water!"

Tom immediately summoned a glass and mutter _aguamenti_, filling it with water.

"Here." He said. He clearly did not find the situation amusing.

I gulped down the water in a very unladylike fashion before bursting into more giggles.

"She's _demented!_" Cass laughed, my giggles were clearly infectious.

"Sorry!" I smiled, finally getting my giggles under control. "Just, don't speak. You are all too funny!"

Tom looked at me as if I were mad and I deliberately avoided eye contact with him, hoping if I couldn't see him then he couldn't read my mind and see just why I had the giggles.

"So let me get this straight." Alphard spoke up again. "Canderous stood you up and so you thought the best option was to walk down as a threesome?" (Ugh there's that word again!)

"Well we _had_ intended to walk down as a _twosome_, but Riddle _saved_ us!" Cass explained!

"And you thought a man with two dance partners was better because…?" Violetta trailed off.

"Hello Alphard." A masculine voice said from somewhere behind me.

Turning I saw the boy who I recognised to be Canderous Muscat (the very same) and a very pretty girl with her face pinched with a look of disgust (purebloods, honestly) standing there. I instantly felt Cass's hand squeezing my arm again. I suspected I was going to have quite a bruise by morning.

"Canderous." Alphard looked at his friend with slight disapproval. "That wasn't a very nice thing you did."

"What? Just because Cygnus says I have to do something, I have to actually go along with it?" Canderous asked, his tone disbelieving.

"Besides." The girl next to him, Alessandra Black, sniffed in her superior pureblood way. "You can hardly blame him for wanting to upgrade."

**SMACK!**

I wasn't sure what had made me do it, but the minute those words had left her mouth I had felt an overwhelming desire to slap her stupid. Of course, I only got one out before Tom had pulled me firmly away from the group.

"Are you insane?" He asked quite seriously after we were a distance away from the fuming Alessandra Black and the amused looking Ravenclaws.

"She insulted Cass!" I defended. "Man that hurt!"

I was rubbing my sore hand absentmindedly as Tom began what was sure to be a rousing lecture.

"That was no reason to slap her." He started.

"That didn't stop you from punching Black." I pointed out.

"Black's and idiot." Tom stated

"Exactly! Clearly it runs in the family." I saw Tom try to hide a blossoming smile of amusement.

"That is still no reason to make a public spectacle of yourself." He censured. "I'm going to have to give you a detention for this. And dock points."

"It was worth it." I smirked, before realising that I was turning into a mini-Tom.

"I won't always be able to protect you, you know." Tom muttered, his cheeks ever so slightly pink.

"I don't need you to protect me." I stated. "I have a great right hook."

"Evidently." Tom's smile broke out before he could quash it again. "You will need to report to detention on Monday at 7pm and I am docking 10 points from Ravenclaw for gratuitous violence at a charity fundraiser."

"Still worth it." I replied, grinning at him.

"And 20 points **to** Ravenclaw," He began and I stared at him, dumbstruck. "For wiping that superior look off of Black's face. But if anyone asks, it was for showing great loyalty to your friends."

"You're awesome." I complimented him, receiving a strange look in return.

…

…

The ball was well underway, and true to his word Tom had not stood up to dance again. Instead I had danced with Cass, Vi, Merylyn, Venus and their escorts at least once. Merylyn had been right, going as a group was fun as we were able to all dance with each other without feeling the need to be glued to our escort's side like some of the girls here were.

"Granderstein." I heard a voice call and I barely supressed a shudder. "Dance?"

I groaned and looked at my friends with the most miserable and pleading look I could summon. Cass and Violetta both looked terribly amused at my discomfort but to her credit, Venus did look sympathetic but still did not speak up for me.

"Of course." I reluctantly answered. "It would be my pleasure, Abraxas."

Malfoy swept me grandly onto the dance floor and pulled me firmly into his arms, a little closer than I would have liked but who was I to dictate how to dance properly at a ball.

"So I see your grand love for me is waning." Malfoy purred into my ear and I shivered uncomfortably.

"Yes. You slipped me a love potion, didn't you hear?" I asked facetiously.

Malfoys grip on my hand and waist tightened to the point of crushing.

"You may have the support of the dark lord." He whispered threateningly. "But mark my words, half-blood, you will be punished."

Suddenly reality all came crashing back down. How on earth had I forgotten? Tom Riddle was the dark lord. Tom Riddle was Voldemort. He would grow up to kill nearly everyone my friends and I had cared about. He had already caused the death of a pupil here two years ago! Tom was evil, a monster. He wasn't this nice and misunderstood boy that I had somehow deluded myself into believing existed. Tom Riddle was as close to the devil as you could get. He was pure evil and he was here.

"Mind if I cut in?" Tom's voice was like velvet as he extricated (good word) me from Malfoy's grasp.

"But of course." Malfoy bowed and relinquished his grip on me. "My lord."

Tom shot Malfoy a warning look before gently pulling me in to dance a lot less firmly and holding me a lot less close than Malfoy had.

"What in Merlin's name possessed you to agree to dance with Abraxas Malfoy?" he asked with amusement. "I thought you didn't need protection."

"I don't." I muttered, distracted from the dance as all I could think was _'Tom Riddle, dark lord, Tom Riddle, Voldemort'_.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sounding actually concerned. "Did Malfoy do something?"

"I just…" I had to think of a way to get away from Tom; I was incredibly uncomfortable. "I don't feel well."

Tom immediately stopped dancing and escorted me over to an empty table.

"Do you need more water?" he asked me, quickly summoning another glass and filling it.

"No." I replied, sitting the glass down on the table. "I think I should just go to bed."

"I'll escort you." He offered.

"No!" I quickly cut him off. "Go enjoy the party."

"Granderstein, the only part of this dance I have enjoyed is talking to you." He stated quietly.

"Then go escort Cass." I put in. "She deserves a proper escort. I really just want to go to bed."

Tom surveyed me some more before rising from his seat and, with a shake of his head, walking away to where Cass was standing on the sidelines. Relishing my sudden freedom I jumped up from my seat and raced over to the door.

**Review!, next chapter continues straight on as they were one but I cleaved them in two.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: not mine blah blah! This continues straight on from chapter the last.**

"Granderstein!" I heard my name being called and stifled a groan before turning to face my addresser.

"What do you want Black?" I asked the fuming girl I front of me.

"How dare you attack me!" She shouted. "I ought to skin you alive, flay the flesh off of your very bones!"

"Nothing says revenge like a good flaying!" I smiled at her condescendingly. "Be sure to sow me into a lamp shade or a decent handbag, won't you?"

"Why you little…" She began, procuring her wand from somewhere deep in the skirt of her robes.

"Miss Black." I heard the voice of my savoir cut in. "What is the meaning of this?"

"She hit me, Professor!" Black turned her khol rimmed eyes to Dumbledore. "For no reason!"

"I most certainly did have a reason!" I replied hotly. "Besides, Riddle already gave me a detention and docked points!"

"Did he now? That seems a fair punishment." Dumbledore assessed.

"That's not fair!" Alessandra Black wailed so loudly that half of the packed great hall turned to look at the commotion she was making. "It's favouritism! She's your cousin and she's bloody dating Riddle!"

"Really?" Dumbledore asked curiously. "The standard punishment for fighting is the docking of house points and in extreme cases a detention. It seems a fair punishment. Almost a little extreme if you ask me but Riddle always did have that way about him."

"I'm not dating Riddle." I snapped at her, I really wasn't in the mood.

"He's your escort!" Black pointed out smugly.

"As I understand it," Dumbledore said, "Riddle was doing his duty as Head Boy and escorting two ladies whose dates stood them up." Clearly the old man didn't miss much, even back in the 1940's.

"I demand comeuppance!" Black shrieked, very reminiscent of Pansy Parkinson.

"And what would you have me do?" I asked. "You can hit me if you like, I don't care."

"A duel!" She declared dramatically.

"Alright, I'll take you right here, right now!" I agreed, pulling my wand out from beneath the bustle of my dress (See, I told you bustles are cool!).

"Forgive me, cousin." Dumbledore interrupted me. "At this stage in _time_ (he emphasised the word), ladies in Hogwarts do not duel for themselves."

"Of all the sexist…" I muttered. "I could take her wordlessly and wandlessly!"

"I'm sure you could." Dumbledore chuckled. "However you will each need to choose a champion from among your fellow students."

"I choose Riddle!" Alessandra Black smiled triumphantly at me.

"Fine." I retorted. "I'll choose Malfoy." I laughed as her eyes narrowed.

…

…

A small crowd of students had gathered outside in the still, cool evening air to watch the impending duel. Riddle was standing over with Black who was barking instructions at him like a small angry dog. Meanwhile Malfoy was limbering up beside me.

"Ladies." Dumbledore announces. "You will need to declare your wagers."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"You need to decide what you get if you win." Malfoy hissed at me. "Half-Bloods." He rolled his eyes.

"If I win, Hermione Granderstein will be suspended from this school for one month!" Black declared, smiling smugly at me.

"Well if I win…" I said, trying to think on my feet. "Then Alessandra Black is forbidden from standing up with anyone not in her immediate family at balls and events, for the rest of the school year."

"That's not fair!" she shrieked at me.

"Neither is having me suspended you insolent nonce!" I called back.

"Please," I said to Malfoy. "Do not fudge this up."

"Oh, I'll lose." Malfoy informed me matter-of-factly. "Dueling the dark lord? You've set me up for a fall here, Granderstein."

"Come on." I snapped at Malfoy. "You're a Malfoy! You'd lose to a half-blood like Riddle? Where is your family pride?"

"Gentlemen." Dumbledore called. "Do you swear to defend the honour of these ladies to your utmost, and duel your hardest to settle this dispute?"

"We do." Malfoy and Riddle both responded automatically.

"So mote it be." Dumbledore raised his wand and shot golden sparks into the air, signalling the commencement of the duel.

"You owe me." Malfoy hissed at me.

"I'll give you ten galleons." I hissed back.

"Make it fifty." He smirked, before waving his wand and sending a jinx at Tom.

The jinx rebounded off of an invisible shield that I had not even see Tom create and Malfoy had to leap aside so that he would not be hit. Malfoy continued to fire hexes and then duck as they rebounded back at him. He was going to tire himself out at this rate.

"Honestly." I muttered in frustration. _I'm going to be in so much trouble for this!_ "Imperio._"_

The strangest feeling came over me, as if my arm and my wand were a part of Malfoy and I could make him do anything. I tested this theory by willing him to cease his barrage of useless spells at Tom, and he did.

'_Cast protégo maxima, cast protégo maxima!'_ I thought desperately, and Malfoy completed the complicated wand movements.

'_wait him out, wait him out!'_ I demanded and Malfoy started to pace behind his invisible shield.

Finally, as if realising that Malfoy was not going to lower his shield for any reason, Tom lowered his own and trained his wand at Malfoy.

'_Cast trunctus!'_ I thought desperately. '_don't give up until he yields!'_

After giving my instructions I muttered finite incantatum and watched as Tom and Malfoy commenced a truly fierce duel.

"Trunctus!" Malfoy yelled, training his wand on Tom.

Tom fell to his knees and began to cough, the curse making him feel like an invisible hand was squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"Malfoy wins!" Dumbledore declared once it was clear Tom couldn't speak to yield. "Mister Malfoy the duel is over." Dumbledore tried again.

"Levicorpus." I said, flicking my wand at Malfoy, causing him to be whipped into the air as if being held by the ankle with an invisible chord.

Instantly Malfoy's concentration was broken and Tom took shuddering breaths, pulling himself to his feet.

"Liberacorpus." I said, releasing the magical chord from Malfoy's ankle and allowing him to fall to the ground.

"We won?" Malfoy asked, surprised.

"You won." Dumbledore affirmed.

"They cheated!" Alessandra Black shrieked. "Riddle didn't even try!"

"Of course he did." Dumbledore soothed. "He made a magical vow to try his hardest."

"Well then how did Malfoy win?" Black cried. "Now I have to go to all of the parties and balls with my brothers!"

"Incentive." I replied simply, choosing not to let on anything about my use of an unforgivable on him. "I now owe him 50 galleons."

"Ah, well I suppose I should oblige, cousin." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

Malfoy looked ecstatic when he was presented with the fifty gold coins by the transfiguration professor, even more so when the rumours started to spread through the crowd of how he had bested Tom Riddle in a duel.

"Well, everybody back to the dance." Dumbledore smiled merrily. "That's enough excitement for one day.

"You cheated." Tom's voice hissed in my ear.

"How so?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"I know the imperius curse when I see it." Tom was guiding me away from the crowd massing back into the hall. "I wasn't duelling Malfoy I was duelling you!"

"I don't know to what you are referring." I said primly. "Besides, you weren't trying very hard for someone who was magically bound to try their hardest to defend Black's honour."

"The thing is," Tom replied. "You don't have to try very hard when there is not much honour there to defend. Black is..."

"… an idiot." I finished for him with a smile.

"You look like you are feeling better." Tom pointed out, changing the subject.

"I am, somewhat." I replied. For some reason, with all of the excitement of the duel I had forgotten that I was upset with Tom for being an evil dork lord.

"Care to tell me what had you so upset?" Tom asked, slowly walking me back inside.

"Malfoy was just being a prat." I responded. "Seeing him repeatedly jinxing himself was almost worth the possibility of suspension."

Tom smiled at me before leading me over to Cass, who was sitting by herself at a table, yawning.

"I'm tired!" she declared when we joined her.

"Me too." I replied. "Perhaps Mister Riddle would escort his two lovely ladies back to their common room."

"Perhaps." He replied.

…

…

The next morning was a Sunday and as such people were wandering down to breakfast at their leisure and wearing all sorts of mismatched clothing in their collective tired stupor.

"My head." Violetta groaned, dropping into the seat next to me and opposite Cass and Venus. "It feels like a hundred hippogriffs are stampeding in there!"

"Shhh!" Venus hissed. She was holding a cold glass of pumpkin juice to her head.

"Somebody spiked the punch!" Merylyn whined from between her arms, where she was resting her head on the table. We had all thought she had fallen asleep.

"Well I feel fine!" chirped Cass. "Hermione and I went to bed at midnight."

"Ugh, keep it down!" hissed Vi, covering her ears.

"What shall we do today?" I asked quietly, so as to not upset the mass of tired and hung-over Ravenclaws.

"We could go sit by the lake." Cass suggested. "Winter will be here soon and it may be the last chance we get."

"Sounds good." I said, picking up some toast off of the table. "Let's go, Bestie."

"No…" Venus hissed. "Daylight…bad! Shhhh!"

Cass smiled before looping her arm through mine and leading me out of the great hall.

"So did you really take part in a duel?" She asked me. News travelled fast in this place. "And Malfoy was your champion?"

"I picked him because Black had picked Tom and I thought it would piss her off the most." I explained.

"You thought it would what?" Cass asked, confused.

"Annoy her." I clarified. "And I also determined that she can only attend balls with her brothers."

"Oh she would hate that!" Cass looked thoroughly pleased. "So how on earth did Malfoy beat Riddle?"

"Part determination and part Tom's ability to find a loophole in any magical vow." I answered. "Either way, Malfoy won and I'm not suspended."

We had reached the banks of the lake and dropped down onto the ground and made ourselves comfortable. I began throwing my pieces of toast into the water for the giant squid.

"Where is Riddle now?" Cass asked casually.

"No idea." I answered, thinking better of saying how he was probably out nursing his wounded pride.

"I'm right here." A masculine voice said before Tom dropped down on the ground beside us. Thank Merlin I had kept my mouth shut!

"Half the school has a hang-over." He stated.

"I think the Prewitt's spiked the punch." Cass replied.

"Good thing we left early." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Mmm." Was Tom's reply before he lay down fully on the grass. "It's nice out here."

"We shouldn't stay out here too long." Cass warned. "We'll lose our lovely pale complexions."

"Who cares?" I asked.

"I do!" Cass was indignant.

"Wake me up before you leave." Tom muttered, his eyes closing gently.

I couldn't help but notice how sweet and vulnerable Tom looked, laying there as if he had not one care in the world. As if he weren't the dark lord. As if he hadn't been responsible for the death of Moaning Myrtle. It was really hard to pin this Tom Riddle and that Tom Riddle as the same people. This one was socially awkward and a bit of a jerk, but ultimately sweet. The other Tom was evil personified. How could they be the same?

"You're staring at me." Tom muttered, his eyes still closed.

"I'm not." Cass piped up while I blushed bright red.

"Sorry." I replied. "I was lost in thought."

"About Tom?" Cass teased.

"No!" I said a little too quickly. "I was just thinking."

"Look, Granderstein." Tom began, eyes still firmly shut. "I'm flattered that someone of your heritage is interested in me. But you should know I don't consort with half-bloods. Much. I just dance with them and fight duels for them."

The jerk was smiling as he stirred me about Abraxas, still with his eyes closed so I couldn't even try to work out whether or not it reached his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Riddle." I responded. "My heart belongs to Malfoy. He's my saviour!"

I gave a dramatic sigh for good measure.

"You two are insufferable!" Cass suddenly burst out randomly.

"Pardon?" Riddle asked, sitting back up and opening his eyes, which were shining bright blue.

"And you say I'm odd." I muttered at my crazy friend.

"Just shut up and let me enjoy the view!" Cass quipped. "Gosh!"

"Sorry." I said, rolling my eyes at Tom and nodding in Cass's direction.

Riddle lay back down and closed his eyes again. We sat quietly for about another ten minutes before anyone spoke again.

"I'm going inside." Cass suddenly said, spotting someone across the lake from us.

It was Canderous Muscat, walking hand in hand with Alessandra Black. Clearly Cass was still hurt that she had been stood up, even if they were meant to have gone as just friends.

"Do you want me to come?" I asked, concerned for my friend's feelings.

"No. Stay here with Tom."

"Do you want us to curse them?" Tom asked, causing us both to jump as we had thought he was asleep.

"Feel free." Cass smiled darkly. "But as a prefect I'll have to deduct points."

"Tom gave me points for punching her." I blurted out, hoping to make Cass approve of my male friend for some reason.

"Really?" Cass asked. "So did I."

I laughed and waved Cass off as she headed back indoors.

"I thought she would never leave." Tom muttered, his eyes drooping closed again.

"Leave Cass alone." I reprimanded. "She's awesome!"

"There you are with your strange words again." Tom mumbled quietly. Apparently he actually was falling asleep.

"Riddle, Granderstein." The voice of Canderous greeted. They had reached us already? Fast walkers.

"Riddle." Black greeted, ignoring my existence.

"Alessandra!" I greeted with a big fake smile. "I didn't know that Canderous was your brother!"

"That's only for parties!" She snapped.

"Well you know what they say." Tom piped up, lazily opening one eye. "Three's a crowd, four's a party."

Black sniffed at us with disdain before turning and marching back towards the school.

"Have you seen Cassiopeia?" Canderous asked. "I feel like I owe her an apology."

"You owe her a lot more than that." I quipped.

"She went indoors." Tom said, stretching slightly.

"Thanks." The other boy mumbled before wandering off.

Finally Tom and I were completely alone.

**Tada! The end! Of this chapter at least! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Not mine... You know the drill!**

**Authors Note: Sorry this one took so long. The truth is I had written two or three chapters (5000 words) and then decided that it wasn't the way I wanted to go with this story. Dont you hate that? So now I have been working on this, but if you want a run down of the older version it goes like this:**

**Cass has party, Malfoy and Tom come. Play drunken "never have I ever" and Hermione and Tom share a moment, revealing a little of their true selves. Much of Hermione being very drunk then a hangover in the morning and a great deal of teasing from Tom.**

**I decided that this was too 2011 for the 40's so I pressed the big DELETE button and went on with this version. Actually I did save a copy in case I want to use it in another story I'm contemplating but for all sense and purpose in terms of this story it no longer exists.**

**On y va!**

**...**

Tom was still laying on the grass dozing while I sat by the lake reading a complicated novel about Pygmy Infestations. He hadn't said a word to me since we had been left alone, but it was just as well as I was in a frightful mood.

Sure, it was a lovely, warm Sunday morning and I was relaxing by the lake with a friend and sure, I had just successfully managed to piss off a member of the Black family (a personal triumph), but I was feeling really down about my situation.

You see, Dumbledore still hadn't been able to tell me anything about my circumstances. I didn't know how long I would be stuck in the forties and the part that was really starting to eat at me was that looking back over my time here, I was starting to not mind. He had promised that I would go home at some stage but I was finding myself more and more at home in this time anyway.

"You know the muggles say that if you look that way when the wind changes you will be stuck like that forever." Tom had evidently woken up from his light snooze.

I sighed, trying to dislodge the scowl that had formed on my face during my contemplation. It was just typical that when I had been having a rather unattractive "Hermione Granger Moping Fit" Tom had been watching me.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Tom." I teased him, hoping that he wouldn't ask me about why I had been looking all depressed.

"What has you looking so glum?" (Curse you Tom Riddle!)

"Nothing," I muttered evasively. "I'm just tired."

"I was starting to wonder what that poor book had ever done to you." He smirked at me, "You were wavering between glaring at it and looking like it had just told you that Christmas this year has been cancelled."

"I was just getting into the book." I was very unwilling to get into my time travel issues. "It's very interesting."

"Yes," he looked like he was hiding a smile. "Pygmy Infestations Across Britain looks thrilling. I'm surprised you have managed to put it down."

"Shut up Tom." I picked my book back up and tried to read but the subject seemed especially stupid now.

"Read some to me." He suddenly blurted out. "I'm desperate to know how large a pygmy infestation would have to be to warrant a book being written on the subject."

"I don't know." I was starting to find it very funny, "This book is probably a bit too technical for you. I know how you struggle with most classes."

"Well they are frightfully hard." He drawled, rolling his eyes.

"The O's on your essays stand for Obtuse." I pointed out.

"The A's on yours stand for Absurd." He quipped.

"I do not get A's!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am a straight O student!"

"Thanks to my potions intervention you are." He was grinning at me cheekily.

"I thought we agreed that the potion was not my fault." I was suddenly inexplicably annoyed at Tom again.

"Well a true potioneer would have been able to salvage that blithering idiot Potts's interferences with the brew." He was laughing at me.

I stood up and brushed the grass bits off of my dress. I was angry with Tom and offended, even though I knew I shouldn't be. There was something about the future dark lord that brought out my "scary Hermione" side as Ron had dubbed it in the past, future!

"Wait." Tom realised I was getting ready to leave. "You aren't offended are you?"

"Why would I be?" I sniffed. "Your opinion of me means nothing."

"Granderstein... I was joking." He attempted to pull me back onto the ground but I snatched my wrist out of his grasp.

"It's nice to know that my feelings are a joke to you!" I snapped.

"Granderstein!" he sprung up so that he was towering over me (stupid tall dark lord). "Why are you getting upset?"

"I'm allowed to be upset when you insult me!" I shouted at him, turning and walking stiff-legged back across the lawns.

"Granderstein!" Tom called after me, not even bothering to give chase (not that I wanted him to or anything).

"Leave me alone!" I called back, not slowing my pace.

"Hermione!" I froze at the sound of my first name, giving him a chance to walk over to me.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I called you Hermione." He replied, scratching his head awkwardly.

"But you never call me that." I pointed out.

"Sure I do." He didn't make eye contact.

"No. It's always Granderstein this or Granderstein that." I was perplexed, but had managed to calm down significantly.

"Why are you upset with me?" He asked after a pause.

"You insulted me." I huffed.

"I didn't mean to."

"You still did it though." I crossed my arms across my chest in defiance.

"Sorry." He said finally. "It wasn't my intention..."

Tom trailed off as I threw my arms around him for the second time in our short time as friends. He awkwardly patted my back until I drew away from him and smiled.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled.

"Er...no problems." He scratched the back of his neck and smiled tentatively at me.

...

...

"Cass!" I hissed, finding my friend hiding in, of all the odd places, the library.

"Hermione!" She called, causing the librarian to send her a deprecating glare. "I've been looking for you. I thought you would be here. I mean, you're always here!"

"Well I was looking for you." I whispered back, leading her further into the stacks so that I could talk to her without having my ears hexed off by a much younger and much nastier Madame Pince. "You abandoned me to Tom!"

"Oh big deal!" she rolled her eyes. "I have to _tell_ you something!"

"I have to tell _you_ something!" I whispered back.

"Well you go first." She suddenly baulked, sitting down on a cushy brown couch.

"I hugged Tom." I blurted.

"Big deal!" she scolded. "Mine is _way_ worse! Besides you've hugged him before."

"Yes but last time I just wasn't thinking." I lowered my voice, "and this time I think I might have liked it."

"You like Tom?" She asked a little too loudly for my comfort.

"Not like that." I quickly defended. "He's my friend. But when I hugged him..."

"Look, either you like him as a friend and that was a friendly hug or you like him as more, and the hug meant something more." Cass was getting impatient. "Now make up your mind so I can tell you my thing."

"What thing?" I asked, my mind too clouded with thoughts of whether or not I liked Tom to remember her need to talk to me.

"I sort of..." She balked again. "I...never mind."

"Oh just tell me!" I snapped at her.

"Iagreedtogooutwithsomeone." She blurted so fast I couldn't catch any of it.

"What?" I asked eloquently.

"I was asked out." She slowed down. "and I said yes."

"Oh..." I said, not really knowing what to do in this situation, having grown up with mostly male friends and Ginny who avoided discussing _her_ love life in favour of the one she thought I had.

"The problem is..." she continued, oblivious to my interruption. "That it's Malfoy."

"You agreed to date Malfoy? Abraxas Malfoy? Are you insane?" I practically screeched, causing her to hit me on the head with a book. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" She hissed. "I had to say yes!"

"Why?" I asked. "Were pigs flying?"

"Pigs can fly?" she dodged the question. "That makes me appreciate bacon all the more."

"Why did you have to say yes to Malfoy?" I asked in a deadly voice.

"What you can have him fight duels for you and you can declare your love for him in public but I can't go out on one measly date?" She looked hurt.

"He's Abraxas Malfoy! He's unattractive in every way! What on earth possessed you to say yes to him?"

"Alessandra Black was being awful and Canderous just stood there! I can't believe I wanted to be on his arm for the stairs. Malfoy came and told Alessandra off. Then he asked me out. I was morally obligated to accept." Cass blushed throughout her entire story. "What would you have done?"

"I'd have told him to bugger off!"

"Like you did when he asked you to dance?" Cass bristled. "Malfoy is a rich pureblood. I am expected to marry well. I would be stupid to spurn his advances."

"Merlin, don't tell me you're going to marry him!" I was shocked.

"Of course I'm not!" Cass's fiery side sparked up. "But that doesn't mean you can belittle me because I agreed to go on a date with him! He did me a favour and I will repay him."

"So this isn't because you like him?" I queried, taking a few deep breaths to calm my temper. Apparently I was a bit irritable, also known as a right bitch in modern times, when I was tired after a big dance.

"Look he isn't the most attractive man in the world but I could do worse." She simply said.

"I didn't want to upset you, Cass." My anger was fully deflated now. "It was just a shock. But if you like him..."

"Of course I don't like him!" Cass interrupted. "Merlin you think I would? I just don't want you to pick on me because you are frustrated at Tom!"

"I'm not frustrated at Tom." I said. "I'm just... worried about you." I finished lamely.

"Right." Cass smirked in a very Tom like way. "That's why you had to tell me all about hugging him."

"Oh shut up!" I snapped.

"Hermione, I'm just teasing you. I don't want to argue with you. We're friends and friends shouldn't argue." Cass smiled at me, her green eyes lighting up.

'_Then why do Tom and I argue more often then we converse?'_ I thought to myself.

...

...

Monday brought back the monotony of classes and the thought of a two hour detention with the always angry custodian and his young apprentice Argus Filch. This was a pleasure I was very willing but unable to forgo. Cass found it hilarious that we would both be put through torture at the same time. She had agreed to go for a walk around the black lake with Abraxas Malfoy as their "romantic" date.

At the end of the last class for the day I helped Cass prepare. She had informed me that although she was only attending due to moral obligation it was propped for a pure-blooded girl of her standing to put in the appropriate amount of effort. It took nearly three hours to get her looking like she naturally looked fantastically beautiful without putting any effort in and as a result I was running late for my seven o'clock detention.

"Hermione!" Cass was walking down to the entrance hall with me. "Stop walking so fast!"

"I'm late" I grumbled, detaching her arm from mine and bolting down the steps into the dungeons.

"Have fun!" She called after me.

I reached the care-taker's office just on seven with no breath left in me.

"What do you want?" The gruff old man asked me when I knocked on his door.

"I'm here for detention." I managed to gasp out on my third attempt at speaking.

"No you bloody well aren't, missy!" he grumbled. "I ain't holding no detentions tonight!"

"But the head boy assigned me detention." I tried to explain.

"No he didn't!" The man spat at me. "Now off with you girlie afore I change my mind. Filch ma'boy has been learning how to use the manacles."

Thoroughly creeped out I turned and darted away from the office, amazed that I had somehow avoided fulfilling my detention.

"Granderstein, no running in the dungeons." A familiar voice said in my ear. I didn't have to turn to know that he was smirking.

"Shove off Malfoy." I snapped, brushing past him.

"Riddle is looking for you." He was walking a few steps behind me towards the entrance hall, obviously running late for his 'date' with Cass.

"Shouldn't you be calling him 'my lord' or something." I was already irritated, again.

"Why would I call him that?" He oozed false charm, I wanted to be sick.

"Isn't he the dark lord?" I pointed out.

To my surprise Malfoy smiled, an actual honest to Merlin non creepy smile that succeeded in making him look slightly like his future son, Lucius Malfoy.

"He says he's done with all that. I wonder what could have changed his mind." Abraxas and I had reached the doors to the grounds. "Excuse me." At least, for Cass's sake, he had some manners.

I stared after Malfoy, trying to work out what he had meant by Tom being done with "all that". Bloody insane and cryptic Slytherins! Did he mean what my logical mind was telling me couldn't possibly be what he had meant. Was Tom no longer going to be the dark lord?

"Hello Hermione." I jumped as Tom's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"Why are you still calling me that?" I blurted without thought.

"I can stop, Granderstein." He said, emphasizing the use of my last name.

"No, don't stop." I hastened to say. "It's just kind of out of the blue."

"Look, Hermione." He said my name in a way that made me not want to stab my parents for naming me something so strange. "We need to talk."

**Dum Dum Dum!**

**Review and such peoples, or don't, I don't really care. I do love hearing from you though. Again, sorry it took so long and thanks for the kind words.**


End file.
